Cloudy Passion
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: This is an AU story. The pairings include Parker/Buffy then Angelus/Buffy. This story deals with some dark subjects. Feedback is awesome. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Cloudy Passion

Part 1

He didn't understand why he wanted to speak to the girl. The blonde girl that had obviously once been beautiful and probably could be again. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, but he could tell by looking at her that she could be even more beautiful. She looked like she was once full of life, but now she was just an empty shell of herself. Her long blonde hair was greasy and unwashed. Her black tank top was loose and falling down. Her jeans were old and faded. Her dull green eyes begged for help. Angelus watched from across the room as a boy approached her with a needle. He could just make out their conversation, "It's time for your shot Buffy." He watched as she shook her head no and tried to push his hand away. "Stop fighting me Buffy. If you don't take it now then later you're going to be sick and begging me to help you," he growled at her. The boy roughly grabbed her arm and pulled it to him. He quickly fastened a rubber tube around her arm then tapped it several times. Angelus watched in disgust as he plunged the needle in her and the girl winced in pain.

Angelus quickly went back to the poker game he was involved in. He didn't know why he had let Spike talk him into this. He didn't even want to come, but Spike had insisted that he needed to get out and socialize for once. Angelus knew he wouldn't be coming back to this place, however he kept finding himself drawn to the lonely girl. After Angelus won several games of poker all the guys quit playing. Angelus wandered into another room of the house where the music was playing and plenty of people were dancing. He saw the girl being dragged to the dance floor by the same boy who had plunged the needle into her arm. Angelus wandered into the kitchen where he began to nurse on a beer.

"You know the drill boys you can watch, but you can't touch," Parker said as he pulled Buffy into the center of the room. He pulled his pants and boxers down enough to free his cock. "Strip!," he barked at the drugged blonde. Almost instantly and without thought she began to pull her clothes off. "Now suck it!," he ordered her. Again without thought Buffy did what he asked. She knew better then to disobey him. She knew better then to put up a fight. After several minutes of sucking on her boyfriend's dick he pulled her up and had her ride him. Angelus walked into the room to see what the fuss was all about. He was shocked to see the blonde girl completely naked and fucking some guy. "Why you gotta tease us ay Parker, when do we get to try her out?" someone from the crowd yelled. Parker ignored it and just kept his focus on the girl riding him. Angelus inadvertently locked eyes with the girl. She seemed to be pleading for someone to rescue her, but Angelus couldn't get involved in this. He quickly turned away and ran out of the house.

Buffy pulled her clothes on and followed Parker out to the car. The car ride to their tiny apartment was quiet. Too quiet for Buffy. She knew something was wrong and she knew something was about to happen to her. As soon as they got inside her fears were confirmed. "Who was that fucking guy you kept staring at?," he yelled as he backhanded her. Buffy's hand immediately flew to her face as tears began to flow. "Please Parker there's no one else but you," she pleaded with him. Parker advanced toward her and stopped an inch from her face, "There better not be Buffy. Remember I was the only one that was there for you after your mom died. The one that took you in and took care of you." Buffy shook her head yes and draped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I know Parker and there is no one else," she said wholeheartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Buffy lay in bed next to Parker trying to doze off. She stared down at the track marks on her arms and let out a sigh. How had she let her life come to this. Why did she let this boy control her. She didn't love him and she definitely didn't like the drugs, but she knew she was hopelessly addicted to the liquid Parker plunged into her arms several times a day. She used to fight it, but one day she just gave up. She realized that no matter how much she fought Parker off he would always win in the end. She remembered the first time he got her to take it.

_Buffy walked into the small dingy apartment and gasped at what she saw. Her boyfriend, Parker, was sitting on the couch with a tube tied tightly about his upper arm. He was slowly pushing the plunger of the needled causing a clear liquid to enter his arm. She watched as he pulled the needle out and tossed it on the table then untied the tube. He laid his head back in satisfaction as the rush hit him. "What are you doing?," she whispered in disbelief. Parkers eyes flew open to see his girlfriend standing there. She appeared as if she had been crying most of the day. He patted the seat next to him, "Come here and I'll show you." Buffy shook her head no and took several steps back. Parker stood up and advanced towards her and grabbed her hands. "Why have you been crying?," he asked staring into her face. Buffy pulled one of her hands away and wiped her tears. "It's my mom; she died a few hours ago," Buffy said as tears began to flow uncontrollably. Parker pulled her into his arms and led her over to the couch. "I promise baby this will make it feel better," he said as he started to tie a tube on her arm. Buffy tried to struggle and pull away, but Parker was much stronger. Parker transformed the powdery substance into a liquid and picked up the same needle he had used on himself off the table. Buffy pulled her arm from him and began to shout, "No Parker I don't want to. That's dirty and I don't want to do it." Parker backhanded her and sent her flying back down onto the couch. "Fine I'll use a clean needle, but just for you Buffy," Parker growled. Buffy watched in horror as he went into the kitchen and pulled a basket off the top shelf. He pulled out a clean needle and loaded it with the drug. He slowly stalked toward Buffy. Buffy pulled her arm away from him, "No Parker I mean it. I'm leaving just let me leave," Buffy pleaded. Parker hit her several more times until Buffy was barely conscious. He pushed the needle into her vein and plunged the drugs into her. _

Buffy shuttered at the memory. After that first time Parker always kept her drugged. That had been six months ago. Then Parker had started taking her to the parties where he made her do awful things in front of people. She didn't talk to her friends anymore and her little sister lived with their father now in LA. She was alone except for Parker. She had tried to run away on several occasions, but he always found her. One time he was even able to pull her out of the state run rehab center she had checked herself into. His friend Ford was on staff there and had doctored her paperwork. Buffy stared at the sleeping boy and wondered when he would finally kill her. It was inevitable and she knew it. 

Buffy thought back to her senior year in high school. She was truly happy then. She had a great boyfriend. Riley Finn, she wondered what he was up to now. They had broken up when he enlisted because Riley didn't think it was fair to her. He was always so sweet and kind to her. God she missed him and wished he would come riding in on a white horse and saver her from all this. After High School Buffy attended UC Sunnydale. She was devastated because of the break up and didn't start dating until her sophomore year. That was when she meant Parker. At first it was all just casual, but then her mom got sick and she began to lean more heavily on him. He was very sweet and kind at first, but then well the drugs and everything happened. 

Parker had been asleep for several hours. Buffy rushed to the bathroom and began to throw up. She knew what was happening she was coming off the drugs. She was covered in sweat and her hands were shaking. Her stomach felt like it was ripping her in two. If only she could make it through this then maybe she could get out and off the drugs. Parker pulled himself out of bed sluggishly and walked over to the bathroom and watched his girlfriend writhe in pain. "You want me to make it stop?," he asked. Buffy's eyes were tightly shut and her hands were gripping her stomach in an effort to stop the pain. She shook her head no vigorously, "No!" Parker snickered, "You know you're going to beg me soon Buffy so just get it over with." Parker started to prepare the shot for her and sat it on the counter. "It's a clean needle and everything," he coaxed her. After several more minutes of agonizing pain Buffy finally pushed her arm towards him. "That's a girl," he said as he went about administering the drug to her. 

Buffy lay on the cool tile floor for a long time. She felt dirty and she didn't remember the last time she had showered. She hoisted herself up and turned the knobs in the shower on and quickly pulled her clothes off. The warm water felt so good cascading over her. She washed and scrubbed herself as if she would never get to again. Finally she exited the shower and grabbed a towel that was hanging and dried off. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She was so thin and pale. She looked so sickly. There were heavy bags under her eyes and needle marks up her arms. Buffy quickly turned away and walked out into the living room and pulled a t-shirt on off the floor. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. She couldn't remember the last time she felt hungry. She looked in the cupboards, but found nothing. She opened the freezer to find a frozen burrito. She dropped it in the microwave then forced herself to eat the greasy mess. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Angelus desperately tried to push all thoughts of the girl out of his mind. He didn't need this in his life right now. He didn't need to burden himself with some girl he had never met. No matter how hard he tried to forget about the grotesque scenes he had witnessed they kept creeping back into his mind. He would find himself thinking about her while preparing a meal or taking a shower. Angelus needed to forget about this so he called Faith over to divert him a little. 

Angelus was 26 years old and divorced. He had been married to Darla for two horrible years. She fooled him and made him believe that she was a loving and caring woman. He married her young at 22 and she was 21. Shortly after the marriage her true colors began to show. She was selfish, angry, and insanely jealous. She refused to have children with him and told him that she would never want to ruin her body by baring children. Angelus found out that Darla had been cheating on him with numerous men during their courting as well as marriage. He was able to prove the adultery and Darla got nothing in the divorce. He let her keep the car he had bought her and that was all. Angelus had been divorced for a year now and had not had a relationship since. He slept around plenty with several women, but he refused to have any other attachment except sexual. 

Faith opened the door and stowed up the stairs to his bedroom. She knew the drill by now. She came she played then she went home. Truth of the matter she really didn't mind all that much. Angelus knew exactly what he was doing in the bedroom and enjoyed her wild side. Faith opened the door and walked in and quickly through her leather jacket on a chair. Angelus quirked his eyebrows at what he saw. She was completely naked, "I see we're skipping the formalities." Faith put her hands on her hips, "Well you know I figured we could get right to it." Faith climbed onto the bed and pulled Angelus' pants down followed by his boxers. She tossed them to the floor then she started to suckle and bite her way up and down his chest. She took his hard member into her hot mouth and began to slowly suck and lick. Soon Angelus was hard as a rock and pre-cum was oozing out of the tip. She licked the tip then swirled around it with her tongue. She then slid his turgid cock into her slick channel and began to ride him. Angelus' thoughts once again returned to the petite blonde girl. He quickly flipped Faith over and began to pound into her. She screamed in pleasure until finally Angelus came long and hard. Faith lay there for several minutes before getting up and using the restroom. She then grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. "See you later big boy," she said as she walked out of the house. 

Angelus raced down the street in his black jaguar and pulled up in front of Spike's mansion. Angelus parked it then hopped out and walked in the front door. The party was already going strong. He didn't know why he let Spike talk him into this shit, but he always seemed to be able to. Spike spotted Angelus from across the room and beckoned him over. Angelus made his way through the dense crowd. Almost immediately Spike began to introduce him to a girl. "This is Cordelia," he could hear Spike say over the ear splitting music. Angelus smiled weakly then found an excuse to get out of the situation. 

Angelus made his way into the den where a lively poker game was being carried on. Angelus watched as the same boy was playing with the blonde girl on his lap. A new round started and Angelus bid in. "Minimum bid is a grand," they told him as they dealt him in. Angelus won several hands. They dealt another hand and the bid was already up to 10,000. Everyone else had folded except for Angelus and Parker. Angelus raised to 20,000 and stared at Parker. "I don't have another ten G's man," Parker said as he was about to fold. "I'll take the girl for one week in place of the ten," Angelus offered seriously. Parker contemplated the offer and looked at Buffy who didn't even seem to notice what was going on. He looked at his cards and saw the four aces and knew he had the game in the bag. "You're on," Parker said. Everyone clapped as Parker laid down his four aces. Angelus frowned then laid down his royal flush. Angelus stood up and grabbed the money off the table then reached for Buffy's hand. "You ain't taking her nowhere," Parker yelled as he held Buffy closer to him. "We had a deal," Angelus growled, "I won't hurt her or do anything she doesn't want me to do. It's only a week." Parker glared at the much taller and bigger man. "Come on Parker be a sport you bet her," someone yelled form the crowd. Reluctantly Parker let Buffy go with the man he hardly knew. "One week!," he yelled after them. 

Angelus pulled the confused girl along behind him and out of the house. "Where are you going Angelus?," Spike asked, "And what are you doing with Parker's girl?" Angelus stopped causing the girl to run into him. He stared at her for a long moment. What was he doing with this girl? What was he planning? "I won her for a week," was all he said as he helped the girl into his jaguar. Angelus kept his eyes glued to the road. What was he doing and why was he getting involved. Finally he snuck a peak over to the girl. She just sat there staring out the window. Angelus doubted that she even knew what was going on. 

Angelus had the girl in one of the spare bedrooms. She was really out of it and Angelus could see a fresh needle mark on her arms as well as several bruises on her arms, neck, and face. He didn't know much about drugs or even what drug she was on, but figured she would be out of it for several hours. He checked on her every half hour. Finally he began to notice a change. She was up and moving and probably wondering what was going on. Angelus poked his head into the door to look in on her. "Where's Parker?," she asked looking around nervously. "It doesn't matter you're staying with me for a while," he told her as he entered the room. Buffy backed away from him, "No he's gonna be mad. I have to go. He doesn't like it if I don't take my shots," she told him. Angelus blocked her from exiting. "It's okay he knows you're with me and he said it was okay. He had some things he needed to take care of," he lied to her. Buffy seemed to relax a little at his words. 

Buffy stood in the shower as the warm jet cascaded over her. She lathered her hair up and soaped her body. Once again she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had showered. She could feel the drugs wearing off and knew that she would soon be in pain. Maybe she could get through it. She had to be strong. Perhaps this time away from Parker would get her life back on track. She didn't want to go back to him and she didn't want the drugs anymore. She stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She donned the t-shirt and shorts Angelus had given to her to wear. She stepped out of the bathroom and lay on the bed. She could feel that need coming to her. The need for more liquid hell. She would fight it, she could fight it. 

Several hours later Angelus opened the door and checked on the girl. She was curled up into a ball clutching her stomach with her eyes screwed shut. Her hair and clothes were damp with sweat. Angelus quickly took out his cell phone and dialed Spike's number. "Spike I need you to come over right now… I don't give a fuck leave Gunn in charge… No it's an emergency… Yes it's the girl she's sick… Get your ass here," Angelus growled into the phone. 

Twenty minutes later Spike rushed into the house and up the stairs. "Angelus!," he yelled. Angelus popped out of the spare bedroom closest to his, "I don't know what to do. She's really sick." Spike stepped into the room and walked over to the girl. "Bloody hell," he said as sat down on the bed next to her. "Call Jenny Calendar. She'll know what to do," Spike offered. Angelus quickly pulled his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Sorry to wake you Jenny… Yes it's Angelus… I have an emergency… No not me… It's this girl she's very sick… She's coming down off drugs… I don't know hold on." Angelus pulled the phone away from him, "Hey Spike do you know what that assholes been injecting her with?" Spike shook his head yes, "Heroine man." Angelus put the phone back to his ear, "Heroine… I'll pay for whatever treatment she needs… We'll meet you there." Angelus strode purposefully towards the bed and picked the girl up effortlessly. "You drive we're meeting her at the hospital. They'll do a general admittance there then she'll be transferred to a residential treatment program."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Buffy woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was dark, but she knew she was somewhere different. Soon the memories flooded back to her. She vaguely remembered some party that Parker had dragged her to. She then remembered coming out of her drug haze in a strange man's house. He let her shower and try to get some rest, but then she began to come down and that was last thing she remembered. The door to the room opened and a nurse popped her head in. "Hey what's going on?," Buffy asked. The nurse made a notation on her paperwork, "You'll see the doctor in the morning." Buffy lay back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know what was going on or why, but at least she was away from Parker. 

The nurse led Buffy down a long hallway to a door at the end. "Dr. Giles will be your doctor dear," the nurse said as she rapped several times on the door then left. The door opened and a kindly looking older gentleman answered it motioning for her to sit down on the couch. He took his glasses off and cleaned them several times before putting them back. This action Buffy would soon learn was habitual for the older man. He walked over to a cabinet and took a bottle of pills and grabbed a bottle of water. "I need you to take these," he said handing Buffy two pills and the water. Hesitantly Buffy took the pills and bottle from him. She screwed up her face, "What are they? I mean what do they do?" Giles sat down in his chair and once again cleaned his glasses. "You've been shooting up heroine for a long time and these are a pharmaceutical version of that to help you get weaned off of the drug," he explained. Buffy popped the pills into her mouth then guzzled some water. "This place is better then the other one I tried," she said as she laid back on the couch. "You've tried rehab before?," Giles asked surprise. Buffy shook her head yes. "Tell me about it," he told her to do instead of asking. Buffy began to relate what had happened.

_I checked myself into this free state run rehab about four months ago. They just kind of through me in this room and let me detox. It was horrible I was in so much pain and vomiting all over the place. I begged for them to make it stop, but they said I put myself into this mess and I had to work my way out of it. Parker, that's my boyfriend, he had a friend who worked there. He got his friend to doctor the paperwork and they pulled me out of it. I was grateful at the time they did it because I was jonesin' so bad for a fix, but then as soon as they gave me that shot I was wishing they hadn't found me. _

Giles took notes in his book as she spoke. He saw Buffy running a finger up and down her arm with a look of disgust on her face. "I didn't want to do it you know," Buffy whispered all most to herself. Giles didn't interrupt her, but let her keep speaking. "My mom had just died and Parker was the only one I could go to. He told me it would make me feel better. I told him no, but then he hit me. After that first shot he never let me come down unless he was angry with me. I tried to fight him off, but he always won," she confided. Giles took a few more notes then looked up at the tear streaked girl's face. "So am I to presume that you want to be here and you want to beat this addiction?," Giles asked. Buffy looked up at him wide eyed and wiped her tears away, "Yes Dr. Giles that's what I want more than anything." 

After their session Buffy was escorted back to her room. The nurse told her she had an hour until group therapy. Buffy laid her head down on her pillow and shut her eyes. She was soon fast asleep. Her dreams were filled with the face of her savior only she didn't know it. His chocolate brown orbs stared at her sadly. He reached out to touch her, but couldn't. Buffy tried to get closer to him, but it seemed that every step closer she made he was pulled five more away from her. The nurse shook the girl awake, "Miss Summers it's time for your group therapy." Buffy sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs that were arranged in a circle. Dr. Maggie Walsh was a stern and hard looking woman who seemed to take an immediate dislike to the small scared looking blonde. Dr. Walsh and seen a million like her come through this facility and she didn't think they ever helped one of them. She had Buffy pegged as some rich guys daughter who was tired of being ignored so started dabbling in drugs. Then things got out of hand and walah she wound up here. 

Buffy had been listening to people drone on about their drug problem for the better part of an hour. She didn't fell a connection at all to these people. She guessed it was because every single person in this room and chosen to start doing the drugs. Buffy knew she wasn't blameless, but she knew she would never had chosen to do this to her body. Dr. Walsh looked at Buffy, "We have an newcomer, why don't you introduce yourself and tells a little about you." Buffy looked down at her hands and began to fidget. "My name is Buffy Summers and I've been addicted to heroine for six months," she blurted out then continued to fidget with her hands. 

After group they were served lunch then they had to take their meds. The nurse handed Buffy a little paper cup with two pills and a glass of water. Buffy took them without question then sat down on one of the chairs and started watching TV. There were arts and crafts she could do or she could go outside, but she chose to 

just watch TV. She wondered if the guy who had helped her get away would ever come visit her. She shook the thought out of her head knowing full well that a guy like that would never want anything to do with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Angelus put the receiver of the phone down and pondered what they had told him. Buffy had been in the program for 30 days and was doing excellent. She was now aloud to have visitors, but Angelus didn't know if she would even care to see him. He wondered about her every day. Wondered if she was happy that he had helped her or resentful. Spike told him he was crazy to get involved, but Angelus just couldn't stand by and let it continue to happen. Angelus chuckled as his thoughts wondered to the day Parker dared try to come into his house. It had been a week since he had taken Buffy…

_Angelus was awoken by the loud bang on his front door. He looked at his clock on the bedside table and grimaced at the numbers he saw, 3:42. Who the hell would be knocking on his door at this hour? Angelus reluctantly climbed out of bed and donned a robe. He shuffled down the hallway then down the stairs into the foyer where he pulled the door open. "It's been a fucking week now give me my girl back!," Parker demanded. Angelus smirked at the small boy who was trembling in fear. "She's not here now get lost," he told the boy. Angelus went to shut the door, but Parker pushed in past him. Parker ran up the stairs and started flinging doors open looking for his blonde slave. Angelus strolled up the stairs watching the boy frantically search for the girl as if his life depended on it. _

_Parker finally gave up and stopped in front of Angelus, "What the fuck did you do with her?" Without warning Angelus shot his hand out and began to squeeze the boy's throat. "Buffy is getting help. You will no longer think about her, speak of her, or try to contact her. Understand?," he growled. The boy was gasping for air, but managed to gasp out a yes. "If I ever hear of you bothering her again I will come after you myself," Angelus warned as he 'helped' the boy down the stairs. Angelus pushed the boy the final three steps down the stairs and into the door. "Now get the fuck out of my house and never come back! Understand?," Angelus warned. _

Angelus pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and decided he would try and write her a letter. Perhaps it would be easier to communicate to her that way. He began to scrawl a few words on the paper, but immediately scrunched his face up in dislike and discarded the piece of paper. Angelus really didn't know what to say to her in person or on paper. He got up and left the items lay and decided to try again later.

Angelus answered the front door to his large house to find Spike standing there. "Hey mate what you been up to?," Spike asked as he pushed his way into his old friends house. Angelus frowned as he shut the door. No matter how good of friends they were Spike knew just how to irritate Angelus and loved to do it. "So have you went and visited the bint yet?," Spike asked. Angelus shot Spike a hateful look, "No I haven't visited the girl yet, but I plan to. What are you doing here?" Spike walked into the library and poured himself a scotch. "I have some information that I thought you would want. You see unlike you I put my money to good use," Spike taunted. Both Spike and Angelus were filthy rich and had been since infancy. They had met at boarding school England. While Angelus worked hard to rid himself of his accent, Spike loved his. "Alright what information do you have for me?," Angelus asked. "The bint it seems her mom died six months ago and that's when Buffy moved in with Parker and everything went down hill. The bints lil' sister was forced to live with daddy cuz she's only 16 and Buffy couldn't take care of her. Daddy all but deserted the girls eight years ago. Oh And Angelus just a warning Parker says you can't hide her forever and he will stop at nothing to get the little bitch back," Spike explained.

Angelus shot Spike another hard look at his use of the word bitch. "Hey his words not mine," Spike justified. Angelus sat down on the chase lounge and scratched his head. "No offense Peaches, but how do you know that once she gets out she won't run back to him herself?," Spike asked. Angelus looked up at Spike, he hadn't even contemplated that possibility. "I don't but at least I tried right?," Angelus asked. Spike softened his assault seeing how it had affected his friend, "Right mate you did more than anyone else cared to do. Go see her man find out about her," Spike suggested. Angelus pondered that for a moment before dismissing it. "Alright mate I've got to be going," Spike said as he left the library.

Several hours later Angelus had finally finished writing the letter. Before he changed his mind he folded it in thirds and stuffed it in an envelope then scrawled out the address, stamped it, then mailed it. No going back now, he told himself. Angelus thought about calling one of his many women, but he just kept thinking about the petite blonde and how she would feel riding him. How it would feel to make sweet love to her. He shook his head as if trying to make the thoughts just fall out then went upstairs to retire for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The letter had been sitting on her bedside table for days. She would pick it up every so often and examine the beautiful script that covered it. It was from Angelus and from what her doctor told her he was the one paying for her treatment. She was beyond grateful, but scared and nervous as to what the letter would contain. He probably didn't want anything to do with her and wanted to make sure she understood that. "You still haven't opened that yet?," her roommate, Anya asked. Buffy shook her head no and sat the envelope back down on the table. "It's just a letter what are you afraid of," Anya said as she grabbed the envelope and tore it open. "Hey give that back," Buffy pleaded. Anya scanned the page for several minutes before handing it back. She smiled sweetly, "You should definitely read it." Buffy stared at the pages in her hand for several minutes before finally deciding to read it.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I hope things are going well for you. I'm sorry if I upset you by placing you for treatment. I'll cover all the bills and pray that you get better. It's just that when I saw you that first time my heart lurched. I could see that pleading look in your eyes. I could see that this wasn't what you had planned for your life. So when I got the chance to help you escape I took it. It may have been forward of me to presume you even wanted to escape and I'll understand completely if you go back to your old life. However, if you choose to start anew I will help you. I've never done anything good in my life before. I hope you will allow me to do some good in your life. I look forward to hearing from you if that's what you want._

_Angelus_

Buffy tucked the letter into her drawer and smiled. She would write him back she decided. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. Soon it was time for her therapy session with Dr. Giles. She walked into the office and sat down on the couch. "You seem unusually happy today Miss Summers," Giles commented. Buffy looked up at him smiling and nodded her head yes. "So you've read the letter?," he pushed. Buffy once again just shook her head yes. Many of their sessions played out this way. Giles would fish around by asking questions and trying to get Buffy to open up. Just before their session ended Giles told Buffy that her father had called and that they would be coming for a visit next week. Buffy smiled weakly and walked out of the room.

Buffy didn't really have any desire to see her father. He would probably just yell her for getting involved in all of this. She had wanted to go with him and Dawn, but her father had refused. He had a new family and he didn't even want to take Dawn, but she was a minor. Buffy found out that the only reason he had taken Dawn was because his business associates had heard what had happened and he didn't want to look like a jerk for leaving his underage daughter to be thrust into the foster care system. Buffy hoped that Dawn would come along too. She missed Dawn, although she had always said Dawn was annoying.

--

It had been nearly a week since Angelus had sent Buffy a letter. He had almost give up hope when a letter from her arrived. Her neat script covered the outside of the letter. Angelus rushed into the house and tore the letter open. He didn't know why he was so excited to read it, but he couldn't contain himself. Angelus sat down and read the letter several times.

_Dear Angelus,_

_I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me. You are right when saying this wasn't what I had planned for my life. It just sort of happened and I was powerless to stop it. I know I am not blameless and I had a part in this as well. I will never return to that way of life again. I would rather die then be hopelessly addicted to such a vile substance. I feel bad letting you pay for all this and I wouldn't dream of asking you for anything else. The only thing I would like is if you would come and visit me._

_Buffy Summers_

Angelus smiled as he sat the letter down on the table. She wanted to see him. He called to find out when the next visiting hours were. He made arrangements to go and see her. Spike said he was crazy and that this girl was going to bleed him dry. Angelus scoffed at his words and motioned for Spike to look around at his house, "Spike I have more money then I know what to do with. It would be impossible for one petite blonde to take it all." Spike smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "At least let me come with you," Spike pleaded. Angelus shook his head no, "You have to stay here and head up the meeting I'm going to miss with Wolfram & Hart. You know Lindsay can't handle it on his own." Spike chuckled and agreed to stay behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Buffy sat nervously fidgeting her hands at the table. Visiting hours were starting soon and her father and hopefully Dawn would be coming. She was nervous that her father was going to verbally assault her for what she had done and let herself become. Buffy was brought out of her thoughts by her younger sister dashing to her side and pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you so much Buffy. Maybe when you get out of here I can come stay with you for a while?," she asked before Hank got there. Buffy smiled at her sister and was about to answer when Hank walked up to the girls. "Dawn go sit down your sister and I have some things to discuss," Hank ordered the younger and taller of the two sisters. Hank sat down and stared at his beautiful little girl hard. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?," he growled at her. Buffy new it was coming, but still she was hoping for the loving supportive father she had once had when she was five. Unshed tears began to bring themselves forth in Buffy's eyes. "I'm sorry daddy I didn't know what I was doing," Buffy whispered meekly. "Bullshit, do you know how embarrassing this would be for me if anyone ever found out? Do you know how this could effect my family and job?," he asked. Buffy slowly shook her head yes, "I promise daddy when I get out of here I'll never go back to that." Hank stood up from the table, "I just came to tell you that you are dead to me. You are not my daughter any longer." Hank walked away from the table and grabbed Dawn by the arm and pulled her with him. "Wait Dad I want to say goodbye," Buffy could hear Dawn say as Hank pulled her out the door.

Angelus watched the scene from another table. He had walked in just as Hank had walked up to the girls. Angelus had been smiling at the happy reunion between Buffy and who he assumed to be her sister. That smile had quickly turned to a frown as he heard what Hank was growling at his daughter. Angelus watched as an emotional Buffy sat back down at the table and began to cry. Angelus contemplated on whether or not to go up to her. "Go talk to her," an upbeat blonde said to him. "What?," he asked the girl. "You are all she talks about. You are Angelus right?," she asked. Angelus shook his head yes, "Who are you?" Anya smirked and started to walk away, "Her roomie Anya, now go talk to her. She needs you." Angelus stood there for a few more minutes before finally taking those brave first steps towards his future.

Buffy was startled by Angelus as he sat down next to her. Buffy turned and looked into the deep chocolate brown orbs of the man who had saved her life and future. She was dumbfounded and had no idea what to say. Without thinking Angelus reached up and wiped the few tears away from her pretty face. "He won't know what he's missing," Angelus whispered to her. Buffy blinked a few times then smiled at the man, "Thank you for saving me." Angelus smiled down into her smoky green eyes. Now he was at a loss for words. She looked better he thought to himself. She had put on a little bit of weight and her skin looked healthier. Her skin was still pale, however not as sallow as it had once been. The bags under her eyes had all, but disappeared.

Angelus and Buffy spent the remaining visiting hours walking out in the gardens. They made small chit chat, but mostly they just walked and looked at the flowers. Actually Buffy looked at the flowers and Angelus watched her. Visiting hours were about to end when Angelus stopped Buffy and pulled her down onto the grass to sit next to him. "Do you mind if I visit you again?," he asked. Buffy looked down at the blades of grass and pulled them out idly, "No I wouldn't mind." Angelus smiled at her, "Well Buffy Summers I have to go now and I will see you next week." Buffy smiled to herself as he stood up and sauntered away.

Angelus did return the next week and every week after that. They talked some, but mostly Angelus just liked to sketch her. He would have her sit this way and that way while he studied her fine form. Buffy would blush whenever he told her she was beautiful. Buffy sat down outside in her usual spot awaiting Angelus' arrival. She was nervous of what his reaction would be to her news. She wondered if after she was released if he would still want anything to do with her. Angelus strolled up to her carrying a bouquet of flowers. Angelus sat down next to the blonde beauty that he longed to make his. He studied her features and knew immediately that something was wrong. "Are you alright?," he pressed her. Buffy shook her head yes, "Just nervous." Angelus pushed a few loose hairs out of her face, "What about?" Buffy blinked a few times and stared into Angelus' dark orbs, "I'm getting released next week."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Angelus stared into the scared green eyes of the girl he had wanted to wisp away to his home so many times before this day. Buffy tore her eyes away from his and began to fidget nervously with her hands. "That's great," Angelus finally said as he looked at her confused. Buffy shook her head yes, "I guess so. It's just I don't know what to do once I get out." Angelus smiled he knew exactly what she could do and where she could be. "You can stay with me," he offered, but quickly retracted the offer when he saw the look of alarm plastered on her face. "I mean just until we can get you your own place. I'll find something you can do at my office. Hell I'll create a job if I have to," he told her. Buffy smiled and chuckled nervously. She began to pull at the blades of grass and stare up into the sky. "You've done so much for me already and I don't want to put you out," Buffy explained. Angelus reached up and gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face to look at him. He stared deeply into her beautiful eyes, "Buffy I mean it when I said I would help you. I have the means and you just have to let me do this." Buffy pulled away from him and nodded her head yes, silently agreeing to his offers. 

Angelus' mansion was huge. She had been there before, but hadn't really remembered it. Angelus showed her to the room she would be staying in until she could afford her own place. Buffy had refused to let Angelus pay her rent for her. While she took him up on his offer to hire her, she would not just let him pay for something that she could easily do herself. For now Buffy would be working down in the mail room. Angelus promised he would find something better for her, but he was working on a really big project so he would find something soon. Buffy thanked him profusely for the job and said she didn't care where she worked. 

Buffy worked every day from eight in the morning until five at night. She was allotted and hour long lunch break that Angelus usually monopolized. Normally Angelus took her home after work, but he had to work late so she was walking up Crawford street towards the mansion. She could have taken a cab, but figured this was Sunnydale and she needed to save her money. She had nearly enough after two weeks of working to afford her own place. Buffy was almost to the mansion when a shadowy figure popped out from the bushes. "So your back huh," Parker sneered. Buffy's eyes flew open in surprise, "Parker just leave me alone." Buffy tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "You little bitch. You're a fucking whore," he said as he slapped her hard across the face. Buffy let out a little yelp and blinked back stinging tears. She tried to pull away, but Parker was too strong. "Your fucking coming home with me," he said as he began to pull her down the street. Buffy struggled to get away with him and Parker pulled her into a tight embrace as a car passed by. The headlights flooded over them then passed them. Parker didn't notice the car stop and someone get out. Soon Parker was sprawled out on the sidewalk. He was being kicked over and over again in the side, "Spike stop please just stop." Spike barely heard the small blonde pleading with him to stop. Finally Spike stopped his assault on the boy and turned to look at Buffy. A bruise was already forming on the side of her face. "Come on lets get you bloody home," he said as he guided Buffy towards the car.

Spike had really grown fond of the small blonde in the past couple of weeks. She worked hard and saved every penny she got. She made Angelus happy, which was pretty damn hard to do. Spike knew that as soon as Angelus found out what happened Parker would probably be put in a coma. "Put this ice on that," Spike said handing her ice wrapped in a hand towel. Buffy winced as she put the ice to her face. "Angelus is going to be pissed when he finds this out," Spike muttered. Buffy held the ice to her face and nervously picked at the granite table top. "We shouldn't tell him. I'll make up an excuse or something," Buffy pleaded. Spike scoffed at the blonde. Obviously she didn't understand who they were dealing with. "No we'll tell him what happened he's bound to find out anyways," Spike reasoned. Buffy retired upstairs before Angelus got home. Spike decided to stay and wait for him. He knew that Angelus' feelings for the girl ran deeper then she knew. 

Angelus finally came home at around 10 pm. He was surprised to see Spike's car out front. He walked in the door and entered the library where he figured Spike would be. "Hey Angelus we need to talk," Spike said. Angelus' smile completely faded out, "What happened?" Spike motioned for him to sit down then waited for him to do so. "Parker assaulted Buffy and tried to force her to go home with him, but don't worry I took care of it," Spike shot out. Angelus' face was tense and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. "She's fine and I beat the shit out of Parker," Spike explained further. Angelus stood up and walked briskly towards the stairs and up to Buffy's room. He knew he should knock, but he wanted to see what assaulted meant. The door flew open and the light flooded in. He could immediately see the right side of her face covered in a dark bruise. He sat down on the bed next to her sleeping form and studied her for several minutes. He would kill Parker her thought to himself. 

Angelus slowly stood up and walked out of the room quietly shutting the door. He flew down the stairs and grabbed his keys. Spike knew this was coming so he was already blocking the front door. "Angelus I told you I took care of it. We'll just make sure she doesn't walk home alone anymore," Spike pleaded with Angelus. Angelus nostrils flared at his words. He was supposed to give her a ride, but he was too busy. He assumed she would have taken a cab, but of course Buffy wouldn't spend any money on something so frivolous. This was his fault he should have gotten a car to take her home. "I'm going to Parker's and I'm going to kill him," Angelus said through clenched teeth. "The blokes probably already in the hospital after what I did to him," Spike reasoned. Angelus grabbed Spike by his collar and threw out of the way and rushed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Spike rushed out the door towards Angelus. "Let me ride along," Spike pleaded as he went to open the passenger door. "Stay here with Buffy and don't let anything happen to her," Angelus ordered as he sped away down the road. Spike didn't like what was happening and he knew he was powerless to stop it. Spike wandered back into the house and poured himself a scotch. Spike knew Angelus would kill him if anything happened to Buffy while he was on duty. Reluctantly Spike put the scotch down and walked upstairs and posted himself outside her door. He checked in on her sleeping form every so often.

Angelus sped down familiar side streets until he reached Parker's place. He banged on the door several times, but no one answered. Angelus searched every where for Parker finally ending up at the hospital. Spike had been right he had done quite the number on him. Parker's face was badly bruised, he had a broken arm, and several broken ribs. Angelus stood over his bed for several minutes. He wanted to kill the scumbag, but that wouldn't help Buffy. He nudged Parker awake and watched as his eyes flew open in alarm. "I swear to God Parker if you ever come near Buffy again you'll have more to worry about then a few broken ribs," Angelus growled. Parker opened his mouth to say something, but seeing the anger radiate from the large man he thought better of it. A nurse stepped in from the hallway, "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave visiting hours commence tomorrow morning." Angelus smiled handsomely and apologized to the woman then left the hospital.

Angelus stepped into his mansion and wandered upstairs. He found Spike sleeping against Buffy's bedroom door. He nudged his friend awake, "You put him in the hospital now go on and get some sleep. Take one of the guest rooms." Spike nodded and headed for a room. Angelus opened Buffy's door slowly and peered in to find her still fast asleep. He stepped in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Buffy stirred a little and blinked her eyes open. She smiled up at Angelus who was frowning at the bruise on her face. Buffy had nearly forgotten about. She brought her hand up to it and covered it. "I tripped in the shower my face broke my fall," she lied. Angelus smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "I know it was Parker." She sat up in the bed and studied his face, "I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be upset." Angelus looked down at his hands, "It was my fault I shouldn't have flaked on you. I promise you will always have a ride home." Buffy chuckled at him, "I shouldn't have been so cheap and just took a taxi." Angelus frowned as he stared nervously down at the bed spread. "Buffy I don't mean to tell you what to do or anything, but I don't want you to move out. You're safer here," he explained. Buffy yawned and furrowed her brow, "Can we talk about this in the morning?" Angelus shook his head yes then headed out the door. He stopped and stared back at her one more time before leaving.

Angelus and Spike were down in the kitchen. Angelus was frying up some bacon while Spike was pestering the hell out of his friend. "So mate when are you going to admit your feelings?," Spike pushed. Angelus continued to fry up the bacon, "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Spike chuckled at his friends ignorance. "Come on mate you know exactly what I am talking about. You and Buffy?," he pressed. Angelus walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. "What kind of eggs do you want?," Angelus asked Spike. Spike chuckled at his friends obvious attempt to change the subject. "Fuck the damn eggs now come on peaches tell me about you and Buffy," Spike pressed again. Angelus pulled the bacon out of the pan and laid it on a paper towel. Angelus sighed as he sat down and furrowed his brow.

Buffy awoke later then usual. She figured it was the previous nights events. She quickly disrobed and hopped in the shower. She winced as the water hit her bruised face. She gently washed then got out of the shower. She dried then pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She donned a sun dress and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Today was Saturday so she didn't have to work. She wondered if Angelus would be home today. She found herself wanting to spend more and more time with Angelus lately. She would never admit it to herself, but when Angelus had said he didn't want her to move out her heart had skipped a beat. She didn't think Angelus really thought of her in a romantic away, but she could hope. Buffy made her way down the stairs and stopped as she heard Spike demand Angelus to tell him about Buffy and himself. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she wanted to hear what Angelus would say.

Angelus seemed to ponder Spike's question before finally he opened his mouth to speak. "I think I'm falling in love with her," he finally confessed. Spike grinned wider than a Cheshire cat, "I knew it." Angelus' eyes flashed in anger for a split second. "Whoa man don't get mad at me," Spike said as he held up his hands. "Sorry it's just I don't think she feels the same way," Angelus explained. Spike chuckled at his friends stupidity, "I think she likes you a lot she's just scared. I mean look at what happened last time she got involved with a guy." Angelus shook his head in understanding. "Just take things slow and she'll come along," Spike explained. Angelus was surprised at the insight Spike was showing.

Buffy chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. "Who will come along?," she asked innocently. "Just something going on at work nothing you need to concern yourself about," Angelus lied. Buffy smiled then sat down next to him, "So you cookin' breakfast?" Angelus shook his head yes then stood up and returned to the stove. He quickly whipped up a batch of scrambled eggs and put some toast in the toaster. Angelus loaded up three plates with the food then they all ate silently. Angelus tried not to look at Buffy. Every time he saw that bruise it made him angry. Angry at Parker, but mostly with himself for letting it happen. He had promised himself that he would never let anything bad happen to her as long as she was in his home. "So what are you doing today?" she asked Angelus. Angelus finished chewing his food then swallowed, "I thought we could go see that movie you wanted to see." Buffy beamed at the news, "You don't have to work?" Angelus shook his head no and laughed at her words.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Angelus and Buffy walked hand in hand out of the darkened theatre into the sunny street. They strolled up the street and passed Angelus' car. "Where are we going?," Buffy asked as Angelus gently pulled her along past the car. Angelus kept walking, "I thought a walk would do us both some good. I mean I'm always working and you're always either at work or cooped up at home." Buffy smiled and let him lead her to the small family park near the center of town. A few children with their mother's were laughing and playing on the jungle gym. Angelus sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him. The pair sat there in stoic silence. Buffy could tell something was weighing heavy on Angelus and just waited patiently for him to break the uncomfortable silence that had blanketed them. Finally Angelus spoke, "Buffy I meant what I said last night," he began, "I don't think you should move out." Buffy thought about it for a few moments then opened her mouth to speak, but Angelus cut her off. "I mean I can't protect you if you're out of my home. I don't want anything bad to happen to you Buffy," Angelus said with a concerned look on his face. Without thinking Buffy pressed her lips to his. After several seconds she pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Okay," Buffy said looking down at her hands fidgeting nervously. Angelus let a slow smile creep across his face then bent down slowly and kissed her upon her lips. Slowly he parted her luscious lips with his tongue hesitating only for a second in order to give her a chance to pull away. Buffy let him part her lips then slowly she pushed her tongue towards his letting them dance together. After several minutes of intense kissing the couple finally parted. Angelus stood up and pulled her with him guiding her back to the car. The couple drove home both either to embarrassed or just not knowing what to say. 

Angelus didn't want to move to fast for Buffy. He wanted to follow her lead and let her make the decisions. At least he knew now that Buffy felt something more then friendship for him. Once they returned home Buffy headed upstairs to her room to take a nap. She wasn't sure how she felt about their kiss, but she knew she enjoyed it and wanted more. After several hours Angelus knocked tentatively on her door. After several moments of silence Angelus let out the breath he was unconsciously holding and slowly cracked the door open. Buffy lay slumbering peacefully on her bed clutching a book. Angelus slowly made his way into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed slowly careful not to wake her. He slowly extracted the book from her hands and looked at the cover. The cover was black and had no words on it so he flipped to the first page and saw that it was her diary. He looked back at her sleeping form and knew he shouldn't read it, but he had to see what she wrote. Just one page he told himself as he flipped to the last page she had written in. It was dated this day and he absolutely knew he had to see what she wrote about the kiss. He looked at her one more time and was sure he could read it before she woke.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night while I was walking home from work Parker jumped out of the bushes. He tried to get me to come home with him and called me a whore and a bitch. I'm so glad my Angel saved me from that bastard. Well anyways Parker slapped me hard then Spike came flying out of nowhere. Thank God he did. I thought Spike was going to kill him, but thankfully I finally got him to stop beating on Parker. It actually felt good watching Parker get the shit beat out of him. My Angel was quite upset at the bruise I had on my face. I noticed he didn't really want to look at me because of it. I feel so ugly with this damn bruise, but I've gotten so used to wearing them. I woke up late this morning and overheard my Angel and Spike talking in the kitchen. I know its bad to eavesdrop, but I had to. He's falling in love with me. Can you believe it I think my heart skipped three beats when I heard him say that. I can tell you my secret, I fell in love with him a long time ago. I think it was the first time he visited me. My Angel is falling in love with me. We kissed today, twice, and it felt so good and so right._

Angelus slowly put the book back in her hand smiling as he did so. He slowly bent down and kissed her atop her forehead. Buffy's eyes blinked open and she smiled up at Angelus. "You're beautiful," he said as he kissed her once again. Buffy blushed at her words and sat up in the bed. "How long was I asleep for?," she asked as she pushed her book under her pillow. "A few hours, dinner's ready downstairs if you're hungry," he told her standing up. Buffy stood up and followed him down to the kitchen. Angelus was so happy that Buffy was in love with him as well. He couldn't let her know that he had read what she wrote and wanted to go slow with her. He would follow her lead and not push her any further then she was willing to go.

Several days later Buffy's bruise was healed. Angelus had created a new position for Buffy as his personal assistant. Every other lawyer at the firm had one, but Angelus had never been able to find the right person to fill the position for himself. She was making considerably more money and the position had great benefits. The day Angelus had given Buffy the job he had also given her a black berry, a car, and a credit card. He explained to her that as his PA she needed these things and the first thing she was to purchase was a new wardrobe. Buffy had tried to argue with him insisting that she could buy her own things, but Angelus had insisted. Finally Buffy had relented and agreed to take the gifts, as she called them, from him. Angelus sent Winifred Burkle, Spike's PA, with her to help her pick out appropriate work attire. Before they left Angelus had called Fred into his office and told her to let Buffy buy some street clothes as well as anything else she desired. Just as Fred was leaving his office Angelus shouted to her, "Get yourself some stuff too. It's on me." Fred smiled and left the office. 

It had taken Fred at least an hour to get Buffy to loosen up with the credit card business. "Angelus wants you to get whatever you want Buffy. Don't feel like your taking advantage. He likes to take care of the people who work for him," Fred explained as Buffy hesitantly handed Fred the credit card. "It's just he's done so much for me already," Buffy explained. Fred handed the card to the clerk who slid it effortlessly smiling at the number on her screen. "Sign here Miss Summers," the clerk said gleefully. Buffy grimaced at the number on top of the slip 1,356.87 as she signed her name to the slip. She knew all this wasn't hers, but some of it was Fred's. However, she still felt really bad about. Fred dragged her to store after store forcing Buffy to spend thousands of dollars. Fred spent quite a bit herself. She loved it whenever her bosses told her she could use the card for whatever she wanted. At first she too had been hesitant, but then Spike and Angelus had called her into the office and complained that she wasn't spending enough. They loved to spoil their PA's and it helped that all of their PA's were quite sexy. They never expected anything except excellent work out of them so it was okay by her. Buffy said goodbye to her new friend and drove towards Angelus' mansion with a car filled with bags. She pulled into the driveway at about dinner time and began to hoist the bags out of the backseat. Angelus opened the door and came out to help her carry in her loot. Angelus was pleased that she had gotten so much. He had explained to Fred that Buffy needed to get a lot of new items and would probably be reluctant do so. Fred had definitely earned her new wardrobe today. 

Angelus sat the last bag down in Buffy's room and watched as she began to pull items out of the bags to put away. "You certainly did well for yourself today," he commented as she pulled several dress and pant suits out of their plastic sheeting. Buffy blushed, "I knew it was too much, but she insisted. I'll take some of it back tomorrow I promise." Angelus smiled at her, "You will do no such thing. I wanted you to get as much as you wanted." Buffy still felt really bad about all that she had spent. She had never spent that much money in one year on clothes let alone a single day. "Why don't you put this away later I made dinner plans for us," he said as he grabbed her hand gently from the bags she was rooting through. Buffy smiled up at him and agreed. 

Once dinner was through Buffy headed upstairs to her room to finish unpacking. She found the bag she was looking for and pulled the items out that she planned to wear tonight. She took a quick shower and dried her hair. She pulled the garments on then covered herself with her robe and tied the tie around her waist. She took several deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. She had been living with Angelus for three months now, but had been in love with him for many more. She wanted to show him her appreciation and this was the only way she knew how. Finally she opened her bedroom door and headed down the hall towards Angelus' office. Timidly she opened the door and peeked in to see Angelus engrossed in some report. She took several deep breaths then finally stepped into the office slowly. Angelus didn't even hear her enter and just kept reading his report highlighting words and sentences here and there. After a few moments Buffy cleared her throat to alert him to her presence. Angelus looked up at the sound and immediately felt his mouth get dry.


	11. Chapter 11

_Part 11_

_Angelus couldn't believe his eyes. The woman of his dreams was standing half naked in front of him. His mouth went dry his hands clammy and of course he could feel his erection straining in his pants. "Buffy?," he questioned not sure if he was dreaming again or if she was really standing there. Buffy took a few steps toward him and looked at him as seductively as she could with her big green eyes. Her biting her lower lip was Angelus' undoing. She looked so innocently sexy wearing a black corset attached to garter belts by thin straps. The black hose she wore also attached to the garter belts with thin black straps. Then there were the three inch stilettos she wore. Angelus stood up and paced towards her bending down and passionately kissing her. "You look gorgeous," he whispered as he broke away so they could both take a deep breath. _

_Buffy stared up into his chocolate orbs and began to bite her lower lip nervously again. Angelus didn't know why she was doing it, but he knew it made her look sexy as hell. Abruptly he swooped her up into his arms and carried her down the hall to his room. Buffy had never been inside Angelus' room and marveled at the deep mahogany wood and black silk that adorned the expansive quarters. Angelus gently laid Buffy atop the black downy comforter and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Buffy watched with apprehension as he slid the shirt off of his muscled chest. Slowly he slid his hard body onto the bed next to her and kissed her softly upon the lips. He ventured into her sweet cavern with his tongue bringing her to a passionate kiss. After several minutes of this Angelus started to unzip the back of the corset. Buffy's breath hitched in her throat. She was suddenly unsure if she wanted to do this. She looked into his kind eyes and knew he would stop if she asked, but she didn't want to disappoint him. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for him to finish taking the lingerie off of her. After several seconds Angelus stopped and stared down at the beauty before him. She was tense and didn't seem to want this anymore. As much as Angelus wanted to feel her heat envelope him he wouldn't do that to Buffy. He could never do that to Buffy. He sat up slowly and pulled her up with him, "We don't have to do this." Buffy opened her eyes at his words tears beginning to well up. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened," she tried to explain to him before the tears began to cascade down her face. Angelus shushed her and gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "It's okay baby we can take it as slow as you want. I'll wait a hundred years if you'd like," he whispered lovingly to her. Buffy held her corset to her and let him pull her into an embrace. "Let's get you to bed," he said standing up handing her his t-shirt. Buffy took the t-shirt and draped it over her then pulled the corset out from underneath the large shirt. Buffy let Angelus guide her to her room and kiss her chastely on the lips before saying goodnight. _

_Buffy lay in her bed wiping away the tears that had fallen. She was confused, embarrassed, and ashamed. She wanted to giver herself completely to Angelus, however she hadn't realized how fresh the wounds Parker had inflicted on her for so long actually were. She was relieved that Angelus seemed to understand. Buffy tossed and turned into the night trying desperately to catch the sleep that seemed to elude her. After several hours of restless sleep Buffy got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her. She tip toed out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and rummaged through looking for something to eat. She pulled out a loaf of bread, some butter, and cheddar cheese. She quickly buttered the bread and slapped the cheese in between the two pieces. She turned the stove top on and grabbed a pan from the cupboard and fried her sandwich up. Buffy smiled remembering how her mother always used to make her grilled cheese whenever she was sick or couldn't sleep. Buffy stiffened as she felt strong arms envelope her from behind. She felt lips lightly brush the top of her head followed by, "It's okay it's just me Buffy." Buffy relaxed into his embrace then flipped her sandwich over browning it on the other side. "Can't sleep?," he asked. Buffy shook her head no turning the heat off and flipping the sandwich onto a plate. "You want one?," she asked. Angelus smiled at her and let her walk over to the kitchen island. "No thanks, I just heard some noises and came down to investigate," he told her sitting down next to her. Buffy smiled then took a bite of her sandwich. Angelus watched silently as Buffy slowly ate her sandwich. Finally she finished and she walked over to the sink and quickly washed her dish. She shut the water off and sat the dish in the drainer, but continued to stand with her back to Angelus staring out the window. After several minutes of this she finally spoke. "I'm sorry," she managed to crack out. Angelus stood up and quickly walked over to her turning her around to face him. Reaching up he gently wiped the tears she had falling from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Angelus said gently grazing her temple with his lips. "I - I lead you on. I'm a tease," she blurted out crying even harder. Angelus pulled her into his broad chest and kissed her several times atop the head. "You are no such thing. You thought you were ready, but your not and I can except that you need to except that Buffy," he said to her lifting her into his arms. _

_Once again Buffy lay in her bed alone trying to fall asleep. Angelus had brought her a glass of water as well as a sleeping tablet, but she had yet to take the little pill. Finally she relented and popped the pill in her mouth and waited for it to take effect. Angelus had awoken quite early and was waiting for Buffy to come down stairs. Idly he sat and read a book glancing at his watch every so often. It was nearly eleven in the morning and Buffy had yet to venture downstairs. Hesitantly Angelus climbed his way up the stairs and cautiously opened the door to her bedroom. Buffy was sprawled out across the bed dead to the world. He smiled as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Tentatively he brushed a few stray tendrils of blonde hair out of her face. The bruise that had marred her beautiful face was now gone. The last few months living with Angelus had really brought her color back and plumped her up somewhat as well. She was beautiful before, but now Angelus marveled at how gorgeous she really was. Angelus didn't realize he had been sitting and staring at her for the better part of an hour. Suddenly Buffy blinked open her eyes and waited for them to focus before she sat up. She rubbed the sleep from them then blushed profusely when she realized Angelus was staring at her. Angelus smiled wider as he saw the color stain her cheeks. Slowly he picked her hand up and kissed it, "Get dressed I want to take you somewhere," he said as he stood and walked out the door turning for a brief moment to stare at his beauty before leaving the room. _

_Angelus had been courting Buffy for two months now. He accepted the chaste kisses she gave him with out complaint. Although he and Buffy both knew he wanted more he respected her enough to let her set the pace. Angelus left the office early driving Buffy to the home they shared. He was to be going out of town for a week for business and he didn't know how Buffy would take it. He would take her with him if he thought there would be any time for sight seeing, but he knew most of his waking hours he would be stuffed into a suit sitting and listening to proposals for hours on end. He had yet to tell her that he would be leaving in a few days, but knew he needed to tell her tonight. They arrived home where Angelus had already had the cook make then dinner. They sat down then Angelus broke the news, "Buffy I have to go out of town for a week. I leave Sunday," he told her watching her face the whole time. Buffy picked at the pasta on her plate. She hadn't been alone since Angelus had saved her that fateful night, "Where are you going?" Angelus watched her face and he knew she was apprehensive, "New York I would take you with me, but I don't want to bore you. I'll get Spike to come and stay with you." Buffy smiled up at him, "No that's not necessary I don't need a babysitter I'll be fine." Angelus knew she would do this, "Well then I'll at least have him come by and check on things. I don't like leaving you alone." Buffy looked down at her hands and began to nervously fidget with them. "Then don't," she whispered not loud enough for him to hear. "What was that?," he asked looking at her expectantly. Buffy smiled and forced herself to stop fidgeting, "Nothing I'll be fine really Angelus there is nothing to worry about." The two ate the rest of their dinner in silence both retiring to their separate quarters. _

_Angelus and Buffy spent the entire Saturday together lounging on the beach. Buffy was definitely nervous about him leaving for a week, but she had enough work to keep her busy. Angelus promised to call her every evening and of course Spike would be dropping by to check on her. Buffy giggled at how nervous he was about leaving her alone in that big house. "Maybe you could stay with Fred or one of the other girls from the office? You are close to them right?," he asked. Buffy giggled again, "I'll be fine besides I'm sure Gunn wouldn't like having me in the way." Angelus furrowed her brow at her words quizzically. "Gunn is Fred's fiancé," Buffy laughed at him. Angelus nodded in understanding then swooped down for a kiss. He gently grazed his lips against hers then began to pull away. Usually Buffy didn't want more then that, but not today. Not on the eve of his week away she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper. She boldly parted his lips with her tongue inviting him inside. Angelus groaned in delight as Buffy pushed her dainty tongue into his mouth. For several minutes their tongues danced together. With out warning Angelus lifted Buffy up and carried her to the car. Buffy rested her head on his broad chest and let him carry her. He buckled her in as if she was a child then got in the drivers seat. He drove swiftly back to the mansion and carried her inside and up the stairs. He laid her gently on his immense bed. He laid down next to her and gently prodded her into a passionate kiss. Breaking away he spoke into her ear lightly, "I hear you nearly every night." Buffy looked into his eyes bewildered at what he was speaking of. "You hear what?," she panted. Angelus nuzzled into her and kissed her several times on her neck, "I hear you come to my door. I hear you grab the handle. I stop breathing and my heart aches for you to open it, but you never do. I let out my breath when I hear you scamper back to your room. What are you scared of Buffy?" Buffy let him continue to kiss her up and down her neck. "I didn't know you knew," she breathed. Angelus suckled a little on her neck then kissed his way back to her mouth. "Tell me baby what are you scared of?," he asked once again. Buffy blinked back the tears she did not want to shed, "I- I- what if I- I disappoint you?" Angelus stopped what he was doing and sat up propping himself up on his elbow. He smiled down at her scared face and bent in for a sweet kiss, "You my darling could never disappoint me." He wanted to know why she would think that, but he feared he already knew the answer. After several more kisses he decided he needed to press the issue, "Why would you think that baby?" Buffy gulped back the tears as best she could. "I'm not good, he told me I was lousy," she whispered turning away from Angelus ashamed of herself. Angelus slowly kissed his way up her neck then slowly licked her ear causing her to mewl in pleasure. "He," Angelus said with nearly a growl, "is a pathetic asshole and had no idea what he was talking about. You," he said adoringly, "are a beautiful piece of art who deserves all the love and patience this world has to offer." Buffy stared up at him lovingly, "I love you." Buffy gasped at what she had just said. She hadn't meant to say it, but it was the truth. Angelus bent down and kissed her several more times, "I love you Buffy Anne Summers." _

_Angelus pulled Buffy against him content to just hold her. Buffy turned towards him and nuzzled her face into his soft cotton shirt. She knew he wouldn't do anything without her permission and that just made her love him more. She knew how much he wanted to, but he still waited for her. After nearly a half hour of Angelus holding her peppering her tiny face with kisses she finally spoke, "Make love to me Angelus." Angelus pulled away from her so as to be able to see her face, "Are you sure love?." Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head yes. "Look at me love," Angelus said gently grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Slowly Buffy opened her eyes and stared into the warm chocolate ones owned by her soon to be lover. "I don't want you to think you have to," he said to her lovingly. Buffy shook her head no, "I want to." Angelus slowly took his shirt off revealing his hard muscled chest. Slowly he straddled her and began to kiss her feverishly. He kissed his way down her neck and to her clavicle lingering there for long minutes. He gradually unbuttoned her blouse deliberately peppering her with kisses on each new bit of skin revealed. Buffy had never felt anything like it. Her skin was flushed and she found herself anticipating his next move. Soon Angelus had the shirt completely unbuttoned. He sat up and stared down at the beautiful body he had partially uncovered. He lifted Buffy up enough to slip the shirt entirely off of her then he tossed it onto the floor. Angelus rolled off of Buffy and unbuttoned her jeans then slowly unzipped them. He pulled them off of her standing at the foot of the bed. His petite girl laid there panting and flushed in only her bra and panties. Buffy stared up at the half naked man wondering what he would do next. She had never had a man undress her so slowly, hell she had never had a man undress her period. Angelus hooked his fingers into her under ware, but before pulling them down he looked her in the eyes giving her the chance to back out. When she didn't he gradually pulled them down and off of her. Angelus crawled in between her legs nudging her hips farther apart with his shoulders. He stared down at the blonde wisps of hair covering her sweet folds. Angelus so longed to taste her, but he wanted to take his time with this. Slowly he kissed the inside of her right thigh followed by the left. He kissed and licked her several times up and down her thighs before finally parting her folds with his fingers. Buffy gasped as he licked her up and down several times. She had never felt such exquisite pleasure before in her life. Angelus stiffened his tongue and pierced her several times causing her to moan out his name. Angelus smiled as she moaned his name over and over again. He would never tire of hearing that he decided in that moment. Angelus slowly licked and suckled his way up to her clit where he toyed with it for several long minutes bringing her slowly to orgasm. Buffy screamed over and over again as she felt the first, second, then third wave of pleasure hit her. She had never felt anything like that. It was mind numbing and wonderful. Angelus sat back and watched her as she writhed in pleasure. _

_Angelus propped himself up on one elbow and watched her face as he pushed one finger inside of her. After several minutes of pumping inside of her he pushed another and watched as her face contorted to that of a girl in exquisite pleasure. Angelus had had many lovers in the course of his life and none reacted so nicely to his touch as Buffy did. He pumped into her with his fingers for several minutes then he lifted his thumb to her clit. The stimulation proved to be just what she needed to push her over the edge to orgasm once again. Angelus finally thought she was wet enough so he quickly shed himself of his jeans and boxers. Angelus straddled her then gently pushed his thick member inside of her. God she was so tight and hot. He forced himself to take it slow so she could get accustomed to his size. She felt like a tight slick glove fitting right onto his cock. He had never felt so much pleasure from one woman before. He slowly rocked inside of her hoping he would be able to last long enough for her to gain more pleasure. Slowly he pulled in and out then he put a finger between their bodies finding her pleasure bud. He worked it long enough to bring her to yet another orgasm. Angelus heard her screech his name then felt her tight walls constrict and release over and over again causing him to fall over the edge. Angelus screamed her name as he felt the most powerful orgasm rip through him. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her several times. "I love you Buffy," he said kissing her several times before falling into a deep slumber. _


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Buffy waved good bye from the door as Angelus backed out of the garage and drove down the road. Slowly she shut the door and gave out a long sigh. This was going to be a long week she could tell already. Angelus had made sure there was enough for her to do at the office, but she knew she would still be bored out of her mind every night when she came home. Buffy quickly made her way upstairs and showered and dressed for work. Buffy was dismayed upon reaching work to find out that Angelus had planned for her to work with Lindsay McDonald's secretary Harmony Kendall. The two would be spending the week together organizing one of the many file rooms. Harmony talked incessantly about absolutely nothing. By the end of the first day she was not looking forward to going back the next day. Buffy waited anxiously by the phone for Angelus to call for hours. Finally the phone rang and Buffy quickly snapped it up and hit the talk button, "Hello?" She breathed a sigh of relief when it was indeed Angelus. They talked for a while about their days, "By the way why is it exactly that I have to work with Harmony all week?" Angelus chuckled he knew he was going to catch hell for that, "Lynds really needed some time away from her and he asked me if you would help with the project he assigned for her." Buffy laughed at him, "Well I need to get an ipod or something the girl talks for hours." The two finally got off the phone and Buffy headed upstairs to get some rest.

It was Friday night and Buffy was sitting at home by herself. She was glad her week was over and she no longer had to carry on useless conversations with Harmony any longer. Harmony had invited her to The Bronze tonight, but Buffy wasn't sure if she was going to go. Suddenly the phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She answered it smiling when she realized it was Angelus. They talked for several minutes Buffy telling him she was invited to go out, but she wasn't going. Angelus was finally able to talk her into going. Once off the phone with Buffy he quickly dialed Spike and told him to check on her at The Bronze. They hadn't seen Parker in a few months, but Angelus was willing to bet he hadn't given up yet.

Buffy parked her car on the street then headed into the dark alley where the entrance to The Bronze was held. She peered through the crowd until she found Harmony and Fred and several other people she didn't know. She made her way through the thick crowd of sweaty teenage bodies and to the table in the dark corner. "Buffy I'm so glad you came," Harmony beamed as she pulled her new friend towards an empty chair. Buffy smiled and sank into the chair. "You already know Fred, this is Willow," she said pointing to a redhead, "and Anya," she stated pointing at another blonde girl. Buffy smiled at both girls and said hi. "Hey," a stoic looking red headed boy said as he draped his arm around Willow. The rest of the gang waived hi then turned back to their conversation. Some minutes later a goofy looking dark haired boy came up behind Anya and planted a passionate kiss on her lips that lasted for several minutes. "Let's get out of here," Anya breathed once her boyfriend broke away. "Oh come on Ayn I just got here," the boy pleaded with his girlfriend. "Xander you can't kiss me like that then expect nothing. Let's go home and make with the happy," the girl said boldly as she stood up from her chair and pulled him towards the door. "Those two always so… uh… open?," Buffy asked searching for the word she wanted to use. Willow giggled, "Anya is a little less then tactful, but you'll get used to it."

Spike made his way into the smoky club searching for the small blonde he had been put in charge of watching for the evening. It didn't take him long to find the group in the far corner. "Hey Buffy," he said sitting in the now empty chair Anya had vacated. "Spike? … What are you doing here?," Buffy asked her eyes narrowing. Spike put his hands up to ward off her anger, "Hey now Angelus asked me to keep an eye on you and to keep you company." Buffy frowned then rolled her yes, "I do not need a babysitter." Spike just ignored her words and sat with the group. After a half hour of needless chat done mostly by Harmony, Spike stood up and walked behind Buffy. "What do you say we dance?," he whispered to her. Buffy smiled and gladly took the offer to get away from the table. She and Spike danced several songs together then headed back over to the table. Harmony had pulled Buffy into a conversation about shoes. Gunn had showed up and had whisked Fred off to the dance floor. Willow and Oz were deep in conversation that mainly consisted of Willow talking and Oz interjecting a few words here and there when needed. Buffy looked over towards Spike, he had to be bored out of his mind. She watched as Spike glanced at his watch several times. She studied him for several minutes and could tell this was not where he wanted to be. "Spike… hey Spike!," she yelled over the loud music to gain his attention. "Huh… oh what?," he asked. Buffy smiled at him, "You obviously have somewhere else to be so go." Spike furrowed his brow and shook his head no, "Angelus asked me to stay with you." Buffy narrowed her brow in anger, "Go! Spike I don't need you here. I'm not alone and I'll be fine." Spike thought for several seconds then stood up, "Here's my cell number call me if you need anything.." Buffy waved goodbye to Spike and stuffed the number in her purse.

Parker was lurking in the darkness watching Buffy. Parker had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike again, but had yet to find one. His friend Scott had called and told him the little bitch was out without her usual bodyguard. Parker lurked long enough to watch Spike come in. He cringed in the darkened corner and waited for a long time. He watched Spike take her out to the dance floor for a while. So the little whore was fucking both of them. He always knew she was a fucking whore. He watched as Spike left the club and didn't return. Parker wandered outside until he found Buffy's black BMW. He grinned evilly a plan already forming in his mind.

Buffy pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. "It's getting late Harm I'm going to head on home," Buffy said standing and pulling her jacket on. "See you Monday," Harmony said cheerfully waving goodbye. Buffy pushed her way through the mass of people dancing and conversing. Finally she reached the door and breathed in several lung full's of fresh air. She briskly walked down the ally towards the street. Suddenly someone lunged at her from the shadows and pushed her into a dumpster. Buffy tried to scream but felt familiar hands cover her mouth and pull her up. "Don't scream," he whispered into her ear. Parker pushed her back down onto the ground and pointed a gun in her face. Buffy gasped at the sight of the barrel pointed in her face. She could feel the tears stinging to get out, but she didn't want him to see her cry. "Get up," he said motioning with the gun for her to stand. Buffy slowly stood up using the dumpster to steady her. "Give me your keys," he stated flatly holding his hand towards her. Nervously Buffy fished through her purse trying to locate her keys. She was so scared she dropped her purse. "Give me the fucking purse," he growled at her. Buffy outstretched her hand holding the purse out to him. She was shaking horribly and nearly dropped the purse again. Parker snickered at her as he pulled her keys out of the purse and tossed the bag back to her. "Act normal," he said pulling her close to him pushing the barrel of the gun against her back. He forced her to walk to her car and get in the passenger seat. He reached over her and buckled the seatbelt for her. Buffy stifled back her tears as best as she could. "Parker?," she finally spoke, "Please just leave me alone." Parker effortlessly backhanded her, "Shut up you little bitch!" Buffy yelped in pain and quickly covered her face with her hand. Parker sped in the little black BMW towards Angelus' mansion. Buffy finally realized where they were headed and managed to stammer out, "Wh- wh- where are y-y-you tak-tak taking me?" Parker turned and glared at the scared girl and pushed his foot down harder on the gas.

Parker pulled Buffy from the car and pushed her onto the smooth pavement causing her to skin her knee and shin. "Get the fuck up Buffy," Parker screamed at her. Motioning towards the front door with the gun he then tossed her the keys, "Let's go inside." Buffy pushed herself up from the concrete picking the keys up. She slowly made her way towards the house as if she could fend off the inevitable. Parker walked behind her giving her a little shove. "Faster," he growled. They reached the door and Buffy nervously fidgeted with her keys. Her hands were shaking in fear as she tried to push the key into the hole. Consequently she dropped the keys. "Your such a dumb whore," Parker said to her as he swooped the keys up and quickly unlocked the door. He pushed her into the house using the gun. "Take me to the bed you fuck him in Buffy," Parker growled at her. Buffy slowly started to ascend the stairs, "Please Parker don't do this." Parker laughed at her and pushed her up the stairs causing her to fall once again. Buffy scrambled to her feet with the rough help of Parker. They made it to the second floor where Buffy halted. "Take me to his bed," he ordered her giving her a small shove. Buffy slowly took a step forward. She couldn't take him there. She couldn't let him soil the one night of perfection she had shared with Angelus. Parker saw her hesitance and smirked at her. He pushed her forward hard causing her to sprawl out across the floor. "Don't move," he barked at her as he pushed the first door open. He peered into the scarcely decorated room. He pushed the next door open finding a bathroom. Slowly Parker pushed doors open eventually finding what he assumed to be Buffy's room. "This one yours?," he asked looking down at her sprawled out form. Slowly Buffy shook her head yes. Parker snickered then moved down the hall pushing doors open. He stopped at Angelus' room and let a slow smile spread across his face. "Get up bitch," he snarled at her motioning with the gun for her to enter the bedroom.

Buffy was pushed onto the bed and ordered to strip. Buffy shook her head no tears freely flowing down her face. Parker backhanded her hard several times. "Don't test me whore. Now strip!," he barked once again. Buffy resolved to not do a damn thing he told her to do. She had let him run her life for far too long and she wasn't going to any longer. If only she could get that gun from him then perhaps she would have a chance at escape. "No," she whispered trying to hold back the sobs that were sure to escape. Parker grinned evilly at her then yanked then smacked harder this time causing her to fall back on the bed. He stuffed the gun in the back of his pants and quickly straddled the diminutive blonde. "Don't fight me Buffy," he said through gritted teeth as he pushed his hands up under her shirt. He groped and tore at her flesh causing Buffy to groan in pain. He pushed the shirt up and forced it off of her ripping it in the process. Buffy futilely tried to push him off of her, but he easily rebuffed her movements. He reached behind her and undid the snap of her bra easily. He threw the bra onto the floor and immediately began to paw at her breasts. Buffy gasped in pain as he grabbed and pinched her soft mounds of flesh. Parker stopped suddenly and reached down to her jeans. He quickly and expertly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He sat up and quickly eased them down her legs and off to the floor. "How often have you fucked him huh? Oh wait are you fucking them both Buffy?," he asked as he crooked his fingers into the side of her under ware. Buffy blinked several times not understanding his last question. "Answer me!," he yelled pinching her sides roughly. Buffy yelped, "Both? I don't understand." Parker roughly ripped her sensible cotton under ware from her petite frame. Buffy cringed in pain as he pawed his way up to her once again. "Are. You. Fucking. Angelus. And. The. Blonde?," he asked pointedly saying each word carefully. Buffy gasped and shook her head no. Parker bent down and forced her lips apart with his tongue then violently kissed her. "You have your own room so how often do you fuck him?," he asked again. Buffy shook her head no and squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to answer the intimate question. Parker slapped her twice, "Answer me you slut." Buffy shook her head no once again sobbing uncontrollably. Parker cruelly pinched her nipple gritting out, "Answer me," once again. Finally Buffy couldn't take the pain. "Once," she breathed heavily relieved when he released her nipple, "only once." Parker pulled the gun out of the back of his pants and sat it on the night stand. Suddenly the phone began to ring startling both Parker and Buffy. Parker grasped the phone and ripped the cord from the back of the phone. Parker began to undo the button and zipper of his pants. A nude and scared Buffy lay unmoving beneath him her eyes screwed shut. She could hear the downstairs line ringing and ringing.


	13. Chapter 13

_Part 13_

_Spike had called the mansion to check and see if Buffy had come home yet, but there had been no answer. He figured he should check on her again. "Why do you gotta check on her all the time?," Faith whined. Spike pulled on his black leather duster and headed for the door, "It's not all the time love. Angelus is out of town and I promised him." Faith rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed. "Hurry back," she called after him as he opened the door and left the bedroom. Spike made his way to The Bronze, he didn't know why but he had a sick feeling in his stomach that he should have never left her. Spike pulled up to the front of the club and made his way in through the back alley. He searched the crowd to find Harmony and a brunette sitting at the table. "Hey ladies where has Buffy gone off to?," he asked. Harmony smiled, "She said it was getting late and she needed to head home." Without a word Spike turned and left his duster flapping behind him as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Geez what was his problem?," Harmony asked not expecting an answer before returning to her conversation. Spike ran to his car pulling out his cell phone and began to dial the number to the mansion. Spike cursed and through the phone down on the passenger seat. The phone just rang and rang never being answered. He knew Buffy would answer it thinking it was Angelus. "Bullocks I told that fool he needs an answering machine," Spike muttered to himself. Spike sped down the road towards the mansion not caring what the speed limits were._

_Parker was inching his pants off when suddenly Buffy pushed him as hard as she could off of her. Parker flew to the floor scrambling to his feet as fast as he could. Buffy scrambled to the side of the bed reaching for the gun and managed to grab it just in time. Parker stood up and slowly took a step towards her. "Stop!," she croaked out, "I'll shoot you please don't make me shoot you, Parker." Parker grinned at her and took another step towards her. "Look at you your shaking give me the gun Buffy," Parker demanded holding his hand out to her. Buffy backed away a little still pointing the gun towards him. Tears were streaming down her face her arms were shaking so badly she didn't think she would hit him if she did shoot. Parker stepped towards her once again reaching out for the gun. "Don't," she sobbed as she backed away again. "Cock the hammer Buffy," he told her as he stepped forward again. He was just inches from the bed now and Buffy knew he could over power her. "Don't be a pussy Buffy cock the fuckin' hammer," he yelled at her. Slowly Buffy cocked the hammer still shaking like a leaf. Parker scuffled towards her a few more inches, "Pull it Buffy. Go ahead and pull it." Buffy shook her head no and backed away until she was able to get off the bed. "Parker please just leave. Get the fuck out of here," she pleaded with him. "Pull the God damned trigger," he screamed at her as he started to lunge towards her. Reacting to save herself she pulled the trigger squeezing her eyes shut as she did so. Buffy felt her self be pushed to the ground the gun ripped from her hand. She never heard the echo of the gun ring out. "You dumb bitch you didn't take the safety off," he laughed maniacally. Buffy sobbed openly now because she knew there was no chance she could get away now. _

_Parker's nude weight rested easily atop Buffy. Parker kissed and mauled her feverishly. Buffy easily reverting back to her old self had already pushed herself deep into her mind. Physically she was there enduring the torture this man was inflicting upon her. However, mentally she was in the deep recess of her mind. Parker didn't even notice the far off look she had. He didn't even notice how she jut lay there not responding to a single one of his touches. After several minutes Parker pushed unceremoniously into her. He had expected her to scream or gasp, but she was silent. He slapped her several times bringing her out of her stupor. "Uh huh Buffy, stay with me," he said as he pumped in and out of her. She was dry and soon began to writhe in pain. She was getting absolutely no pleasure from this. "Please Parker stop," she sobbed as she weakly tried to push him from her. Parker grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head shifting so he had her wrists pinned in one hand. He bent down all the while pumping more easily into her, "You know what Buffy?" Buffy whimpered as he began to whisper in her ear. "You're not going to live through this." At his words Buffy found a renewed reason to fight. She tried desperately to buck him from her, but it was no use. "That's it Buffy get into baby," he whispered into her ear. Buffy began to scream her voice going horse from the effort. _

_Spike pulled into the long driveway and parked next to Buffy's BMW. Both doors to the vehicle were open the lights still on. He furrowed his brow knowing something was wrong. He took off in a mad dash for the door, noting it was wide open as he entered through it. As soon as he was inside he could hear her screaming. He began the ascent up the stairs searching his pocket for his cell phone. When the searched turned up empty he cursed silently to himself remembering he had thrown it on the passenger seat of his car. Slowly he made his way down the hallway pressing himself firmly against the wall. Finally he made it outside Angelus' room. He had never actually been in Angelus' room so he didn't know the setup. He hoped he could make it in without alerting the bastard he was sure was Parker. Slowly he pushed the door open peering in through the crack. Spike nearly vomited at the sight before him. The bed was directly across from the door nearly 20 feet in. Parker's back was to him so he would be able to sneak in if he was quiet. Spike quickly scanned the room noticing the firearm sitting on the night stand. Buffy screamed again, "Please stop it hurts please." Spike couldn't stand hearing her beg that monster like that. Without thinking it through Spike ran full force into the bedroom pulling Parker from Buffy's small form. Instantly Buffy shot up grabbing the blankets to cover herself. Spike pushed Parker to the ground and began to kick him violently. "You fucking sick bastard," Spike screamed as he straddled the naked boy and began to punch him. Spike must have spent a full ten minutes beating Parker until he was nearly dead. Finally Spike noticed the boy was unconscious then he remembered Buffy. "Buffy," he breathed as he stood from the boy and walked toward the bed. Buffy was sitting up her legs curled up towards her. Her head rested on her knees as she rocked back and forth. "Hey ducks come on now lets get you out of here," he said holding his hand out towards her. When she didn't make any move to come with him he gently wrapped her in the blanket then picked her up and carried her downstairs. He placed her in Angelus' study on the couch then picked the phone up and dialed the police. _

_Buffy awoke in an unfamiliar dark room. She blinked several times then eased herself up. "Thank God, Ducks, I thought you would never wake," Spike breathed as he rushed over to her. "Where am I?," she asked putting her hand to her head. "Hospital, Ducks," Spike informed her, "lay down rest. Angelus should be here in a few hours." Buffy managed a weak smile then laid back down and fell back to sleep. The next time Buffy awoke the hospital room was flooded with light from the morning sun. Angelus was sitting in a chair beside her bed staring at her intently. Buffy blinked her eyes open then smiled weakly at the man before her. Angelus smiled then reached up and pushed a few stray tendrils of hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry Buffy," he finally breathed. Buffy shook her head no croaking out, "It's not your fault." Buffy sat up slowly then peered around the room. "Where's Spike?," she asked. Angelus clenched and unclenched his fist before gritting out, "He's gone and he won't be bothering you again." Buffy furrowed her brow confused at his words, "Bothering me? He saved my life." Angelus didn't quite see it that way. She would never had needed saving if Spike had done what he had asked of him. "Let me get the nurse lay back," he told her as he stood up quickly changing the subject. _

_Besides the rape Buffy suffered a few scrapes and bruises. She was mostly physically okay, but emotionally she would have many hurdles to clear before she would be fully healed. She stayed in the hospital for a few days before the doctors finally released her. Upon returning to the mansion Buffy was reluctant to go upstairs and Angelus didn't wish to push the issue. He brought the things she needed downstairs to one of the guest rooms. Angelus had already had all the furniture from his room destroyed and the room itself redecorated. He was going to be moving to another room shortly, but he needed a few alterations to be made so he took the second guest room on the bottom floor to be near Buffy if she needed anything. Parker Abrams had suffered five cracked ribs, a broken arm, concussion, as well as many bruises and abrasions. He would be staying in the hospital for many weeks before his arraignment. The DA suspected Parker would plead out to a lesser charge because they were going to throw the book at him. The DA planned to charge him with Aggravated Assault and Battery, Assault with a deadly weapon, Aggravated Sexual Assault, as well as kidnapping. Part of Angelus hoped the bastard would take whatever plea they offered him so Buffy wouldn't have to be dragged through a trial. However, another part of him wanted Parker to go to trial so he would be certain to get the most time possible._

_Buffy stood in the shower for a long time. She couldn't help the panic she felt every time she was alone. She knew Parker was handcuffed to a hospital bed and would soon be in jail, but she still felt like he would stop at nothing to get to her. Finally she shut the water off and quickly dried off and slipped on a pair of oversized sweats and t-shirt. She didn't bother drying her hair, but tied it back with a scrunchie and ventured out of the bathroom. Angelus was in the kitchen making something to eat. She hadn't had much of an appetite as of late and Angelus was getting worried about her. Buffy sat tentatively on one of the stools. Angelus smiled at her and placed a small salad in front of her. "What kind of dressing would you like?," he asked walking towards the fridge. Buffy picked up the fork and idly played with the contents of the bowl. "I'm not really hungry," she stated setting the fork back down. "Buffy you have to eat," he admonished opening the fridge. "Fine, Italian I guess," she said trying to placate him. Angelus sat the bottle in front of her then another plate. He sat down next to her with his own salad, baked potato, and grilled chicken. Buffy picked at her food, but mostly just pushed it around her plate. Angelus turned towards her pleading with his eyes, "Please baby eat a little more." Buffy took a few bites of her chicken for him then pushed the plate away. "I'm tired," she said standing and walking towards her room. Angelus watched sadly as she walked to her room leaving the barely touched food on the counter. _

_Angelus sat bolt upright in his bed as he heard the screams. He quickly threw the blankets off and jumped out of his bed. He ran down the hallway and pushed Buffy's door open. He found her fast asleep her arms and legs flailing. "Please don't, stop!," she screamed over and over again. Angelus sat on the edge of the bed and gently prodded her awake. "Shhh, it's just a dream baby. Wake up," he whispered to her bringing her out of her nightmare. Buffy clung to him as she realized where she was. She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. Angelus held her for long moments until she finally fell back to sleep. He gently eased her back down then stole a chaste kiss from her. He watched her for several minutes then scared to bring her any discomfort he stood to leave. Buffy flew from under the blankets clutching to him, "Please, stay with me." Angelus weakly smiled then eased down onto the bed with her. He pulled her into his warm embrace and held her through the night. Angelus awoke the next day to Buffy's quiet sobs as she buried her face into his strong chest. He pulled her closer to him. Buffy felt the light feathery touch of his lips brush against the top of her head. She started to stifle her sobs when she realized he was awake. "Let it out baby. Just cry," Angelus encouraged her. Hearing his words unleashed a flood of tears and a wrack of sobs she didn't know she had in her. After what seemed like hours of crying Buffy, exhausted, fell back to sleep. Angelus didn't dare leave her and just stayed holding her petite form for hours. _

_Angelus eased himself out of the diminutive blonde's bed and headed toward the kitchen. Angelus was worried about the girl he had easily fell in love with. It seemed all she did these days was sleep and cry. She had the right, but still it worried him. Angelus pulled the pancake mix out of the cupboard along with other essential items and sat them on the counter. Angelus quickly whipped up batch of pancakes dropping an entire bag of chocolate chips into it. Angelus would try whatever he could to get the small girl to eat and he figured chocolate may help. Buffy stretched awake alone in the large bed. She hated that feeling of being alone. She quickly pulled herself out of bed and wandered out into the hall. She could hear the sizzling of the griddle and ventured into the kitchen. Angelus stood back to her in nothing, but a pair of sweats. She quickly took a seat at the island wondering what concoction he would be forcing her to eat this morning. It wasn't that she didn't like the food he made her she just didn't feel like eating. Angelus flipped the pancakes then made his way to the fridge smiling when he saw Buffy was finally awake. "Morning beautiful," he said to her as he pulled a carafe of orange juice out of the fridge along with a cube of butter. Buffy didn't feel beautiful in the least. She still had several bruises and scrapes not to mention the large scar left on her emotionally. "Did you need help with anything?," she asked meekly. Angelus shook his head no then sat two pancakes on a plate, "The only thing I need help with is eating these." Angelus poured her a large glass of orange juice and sat the syrup near her. Buffy slowly drank from her glass while picking at the pancakes. Angelus sat next to her easily devouring his pancakes in minutes. He watched Buffy stab and pick at her pancakes never really taking a bite. Her small frame was starting to remind him of when he first met her. She was gaunt, pale, and sallow around the eyes. "Please eat. If you don't want pancakes I'll make you or get you whatever you want," he pleaded with her. Buffy shook her head no, "I'm not hungry." Angelus lost all control in that instance. He slammed his fist into the marble counter top, "God damn it!" Buffy jumped at his sudden outburst. "I can't stand by and watch you waste into nothing Buffy," he screamed as he stood abruptly from the island causing the chair to fall to the ground with a loud clatter. Buffy sucked in air trying to hold back her tears. She had never seen Angelus angry especially not directed towards her. Angelus stared at her his anger immediately softening as he saw her fighting back the tears. He rushed to her and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to… It's just… Baby you have to eat." Buffy let her torrent of tears fall freely as Angelus picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. "I'm sorry," she sobbed over and over again as Angelus tucked her under the blankets and kissed her several times. "Shhh, baby go to sleep," he cooed to her. _

_Angelus left Buffy sleeping in the bedroom then went to his study. Buffy needed more help then Angelus could give her. He picked up the phone and dialed Jenny Calendar's office. "I need to speak with Dr. Calendar please… Angelus O'Connor… Thank you." Angelus waited on hold for several minutes before finally speaking with the doctor. "Dr. Calendar thank you for speaking with me… No it's the girl again… No nothing like that… She was attacked and… uh… well… she was… uh… raped and… well now she won't eat and she just sleeps all the time… Tara Maclay… and the number?… Okay thank you doctor." Angelus scrawled out the name and number to the therapist the doctor had recommended. He just hoped Buffy would be receptive to the idea. Angelus quickly put in a call to the special therapist his trusted friend and doctor had suggested to him. He made an appointment for the next day now he just needed to get Buffy to go._

_Buffy awoke alone in the large bed. She groaned remembering how angry Angelus had been with her. She knew he had her best interests at heart and she resolved that she would try harder. She ran her fingers through her hair and realized she hadn't showered yet that day. She had basically been living in sweats since being let out of the hospital and decided a shower and some real clothes would do her some good. Angelus was surprised to see Buffy standing outside of his study dressed in a pair of jeans and tank top. He stood up from his desk and walked over to her smiling widely. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?," he asked gently. Buffy jumped into his arms and buried her face in his strong chest. Angelus wrapped his arms around her small form and bent his head down into her hair relishing in her feminine scent. Buffy stayed in his embrace for a long time before finally speaking, "I'm sorry." Angelus heard her meek apology and it broke his heart. He gently grasped her shoulders and pushed her away from him so he could look deep into her eyes. Her once vibrant green eyes were dull and filled with pain and it broke Angelus' heart. "Buffy you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I snapped it's just… well… it's just I care deeply for you and I can't stand what the monster did to you and is still doing to you," he explained as he stared penetratingly into her eyes. Buffy broke away from his gaze staring intently to the ground, "I promise to try harder to do better. Just don't be angry I couldn't stand it if you were angry." Angelus didn't know how to make her understand with words so he just picked her up into his arms and carried her over to his couch with her on his lap. He held her for a long time trying to figure out how to make her understand that he was not angry with her. Buffy just laid there resting her head on his chest listening to his even breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart. She felt safe in his embrace and was content to stay there forever. After nearly a half hour of silence between the two Angelus finally broke the silence. "I love you," he whispered, "and I am not angry with you. You have to understand that. I'm angry with myself. I should have taken you with me." Buffy looked up at him astonished and opened her mouth to speak, but Angelus gently placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "Shhh let me finish love. I am so sorry this happened to you and I am prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure you make a complete recovery. I made an appointment for you to see a therapist tomorrow. I understand if you're not ready to talk about it yet, but I think it would help." He stared at her intently waiting for her to speak. Buffy thought for a moment before finally speaking. "I'll go Angelus. I don't like living like this," she broke out in a sob. Angelus held her tightly to him letting her cry out all her frustrations. _


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Buffy stepped out into the sun waiting for Angelus to pick her up. She had been regularly meeting with Dr. Maclay every week. Angelus pulled up in front of the building and hopped out quickly opening the door for Buffy. "I'm sorry I was late," he apologized as he slid into the driver's seat. "It was like 30 seconds and look," she said holding out her arms, "I'm just fine," Buffy teased him. Angelus chuckled at her knowing he was being ridiculous. Parker had taken the offered plea bargain of 15 years with out possibility of parole. Buffy had improved much better since the news of his imprisonment. She was eating and was looking much healthier since her sessions with the therapist Angelus had gotten for her as well. Angelus pulled out into traffic and headed towards the freeway. "Where are we going?," Buffy asked furrowing her brow. Angelus smiled knowingly, "It's a surprise so you will just have to sit back and enjoy the ride." Buffy stared at him curiously then sat back knowing she would get nothing out of him. Angelus smiled as he glanced over at her sleeping form. He pulled up in front of the restaurant and pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. He opened his door and got out gently closing it behind him careful not wake his sleeping beauty. "Hey… Yeah… We're waiting here for you… Okay see you in a few," he said into the phone then snapped it shut. He quickly walked over to Buffy's door and opened it gently prodding his girl awake. Buffy blinked her eyes open rubbing the sleep from them. Buffy sat up more alert then peered around at her surroundings. "Where are we?," she asked as Angelus undid her seatbelt then stood up offering her his hand. Buffy took the offered help and got out of the car. "LA now come on I got us a reservation inside," he said shutting the door behind her. Buffy followed him into the nice restaurant, "We really didn't have to drive two hours for dinner." Angelus pulled the chair out for her then sat down himself. "Yes we did," he stated simply. Suddenly Buffy felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, "Guess who!" Buffy's mouth curled into the biggest smile Angelus had ever seen her bestow upon any person. "Dawn!," she squealed jumping from her seat and pulling her sister into a tight embrace. Angelus stood from his seat and offered it to Dawn, "You girls enjoy your dinner call me when your done." Buffy released her sister, "Wait your not staying?" Angelus gently kissed the girl of his dreams, "You two need to catch up, sister bonding and all and I have an important meeting." Buffy kissed him back and waved goodbye to him as he left the restaurant.

Angelus knew he couldn't tell Buffy exactly who is meeting was with, but he was determined to follow through. He quickly jumped in his car and sped through the streets following Dawn's directions exactly. He pulled up in front of the modest house and parked. He watched for several minutes as a young blonde woman and two young boys came bounding out of the front door. "Bye daddy," he could hear the small boys yelling as their mother buckled them into their safety seats. He watched as the older man waved his goodbye then shut the door. Angelus waited until the SUV backed out of the driveway and slowly made its way down the street. Angelus knew he had 90 minutes, but didn't think he would need all that time. He quickly got out of his car and made his way up the walk and rang the bell. Several moments later Hank Summers opened the door to his house to find Angelus standing there. "How can I help you young man?," Hank asked. Angelus was nervous at first, but now he was just angry when he remembered the scene he had witnessed at the treatment facility. "I need to talk to you about your daughter," Angelus said hoping this would gain him access. Hank furrowed his brow, "Of course come in now what has she done this time?" Angelus walked in the house and stood his ground. "Buffy needs to see her sister. I will come get her and drop her back off," Angelus began only to be interrupted by Hank. "Buffy! That's who you came to talk to me about. She is dead to me and I will not have her corrupting my daughter," Hank fumed. Angelus could not control his anger and found himself pushing Hank up against the wall. "Buffy," he gritted out, "… is a sweet, caring, and beautiful girl. She needs her sister in her life and you will allow them to see each other." Hank became angry at this man and tried desperately to push him away, but it was no use. So instead he decided to attack with words. "That little bitch is a drug addict and should be no where near children," Hank spat out. It took all of Angelus' self control not to knock the teeth out of this man's mouth. Angelus could hardly believe that this man had helped create someone as wonderful as Buffy. "She's recovered and has no desire to go back down that path. Maybe this will persuade you," Angelus said throwing a manila envelope on the table. Hank picked it up and gasped at what it contained. "I'm sure you're wife would love to see those or perhaps you could just allow Dawn to visit her sister whenever she likes," Angelus suggested. Hank shook his head yes numbly as he leafed through the incriminating file.

Angelus pulled up in front of the restaurant and quickly jumped out opening the doors for both Dawn and Buffy. "Such a gentleman," Dawn giggle as she slid in to the back seat. Angelus drove to Dawn's house then parked in front. "Perhaps next weekend you would like to come stay with us Dawn?," Angelus asked. Dawn began to play with the hem of her shirt. "I don't think Dad would let me," she whispered sadly. "I've spoken with your father and he agreed that you could come visit whenever you like," Angelus said staring at Buffy to gage her reaction. "Really?! Yeah next weekend would be great," Dawn squealed out. "We'll be here at four on Friday," Angelus called after her as she jumped from the car. The car ride was silent and it was making Angelus nervous. Buffy was excited that she would be able to see her sister now, but she wondered exactly Angelus had done to get her father to agree to such an arrangement. Finally Angelus broke the silence, "What are you thinking baby?" Buffy turned her head and stared out the window intently. "How did you do it? I mean he told me I was dead to him," she choked out at the thought of the memory. "I persuaded him and it doesn't matter you will get to see your sister now," Angelus offered. Buffy opened her mouth to press further, but decided he was right. The important part was that she would have her sister in her life once again.

The week flew by quickly for the Summer sisters. Angelus could tell Buffy was becoming more and more anxious as the days passed. Finally Friday came and both Buffy and Angelus jumped in the car and made the drive to LA. Angelus and Buffy pulled up in front of the house promptly at four. Dawn was seated on the lawn with her overnight bag and backpack. She jumped up and grabbed her bags running to the car. Angelus got out and opened the trunk for her watched as she deposited the bags. "Hey Dawn how are you doing?," he asked. Dawn snorted, "Fine except for the hour and half I had to spend out here waiting for you." Angelus furrowed his brow, "I thought I said four?" Dawn smiled weakly and shook her head, "Yeah but dad's all pissed and made me stay out here to wait for you guys. I told him not till four, but he insisted." Angelus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Get in the car I'll be right back," he said as he strode purposely to the front door. Angelus knocked on the front door loudly and smiled at the small boy who answered the door. "Hello young man is your daddy here?," he asked. "Mom!," the boy yelled over his shoulder, "No he had a meeting, but mom's here." Angelus waited patiently for the woman to emerge and she did shortly after the boy yelled a second time. Angelus extended his hand to her, "I'm Angelus O'Connor Buffy's boyfriend." The woman smiled kindly and shook his hand. "Boys go and play, How can I help you Mr. O'Connor?," she asked still smiling. "Call me Angelus, please. Would you just tell Hank to contact me," Angelus said as he turned to leave.

Angelus got in the car and drove for about an hour outside of LA. They stopped at a small restaurant and ate dinner before heading towards home. Angelus was stuck carrying Dawn's bags in while Buffy showed her the house. "This is your room and you can decorate it however you want. Angelus figured when you had a few days off of school you could come stay and fix it how you want it," Buffy beamed as she pushed the door open to the large room. Dawn couldn't believe the house, no, mansion her sister was now living in. "It's great thanks guys," Dawn marveled as she walked around the room. This room was definitely much better then the small room she had at her dad's. Once Dawn was settled in they ventured down stairs. "Wanna watch a movie or something?," Buffy offered. Dawn shook her head yes, "Let me change into my pj's and I'll be back down." Buffy watched as her sister bounded up the stairs. Angelus entered the kitchen and slid in behind her. "So you girls going to stay up late, have pillow fights, do each others hair, and all that?," he asked as he kissed her a few times on the side of her neck. "Something like that. Angelus?," Buffy asked. Angelus sat down on the stool pulling her with him, "Hmmm?" Buffy shook her head, "Nothing never mind. You going to bed?" Angelus shook his head no, "I'll be up in my office if you need anything."

Dawn and Buffy stayed up watching movies and eating ice cream. They caught up on just about everything except for Dawn's home life. Every time Buffy would ask about it she would change the subject. "Dawn quit dodging now how is it at dad's?," Buffy asked one last time. Dawn scrunched up her nose, "S'okay I guess. It's just I feel like I'm in the way. Like I messed up their happy family." Buffy pulled her sister into a hug. "Dawnie you'll be alright, I'm sure it's not that bad," Buffy offered. Dawn scoffed at her sisters words. "Seriously Buffy I watch the boys all the time. I have no social life because of the brats. They get away with everything. They get to go to this fancy private school, music lessons, and sports. What do I get? Hemery High and Dad wouldn't let me join band because he and Claudia wouldn't be able to go out whenever they wanted," Dawn complained letting loose everything that bothered her about living with her father. Buffy frowned at her sister, "Maybe Angelus could talk to Dad." Dawn smiled widely, "Really?" Buffy shook her head yes then stood up stretching her arms. "I'm beat I'm gonna head to bed. Night sis," Buffy said walking to her room.

Buffy walked towards her room, but stopped outside of Angelus' door. She pushed the door open a bit and saw that it was empty. Slowly she walked up the steps towards Angelus' office. Dawn emerged from the bathroom startling her, "You scared me." Dawn smirked, "Sorry Buffy see you in the morning." Buffy timidly opened Angelus' door not wanting to disturb him when he was working. She smiled seeing he was fast asleep in his chair his files spread out before him. She tiptoed up to him and glanced down at the papers on the desk. She gasped when she saw they were photos of her father with a really young blonde girl. She didn't think that was Claudia. Buffy had never seen her father's new wife, but she was sure she was older then this girl. Buffy picked the photos up and began to leaf through them. She gasped when she got to the end and saw the really compromising photos. Angelus woke up and frowned when he saw Buffy looking at the photos. "You weren't suppose to see those," he said rather ashamed of himself. Buffy let him take the photos and put them back in the envelope. He swiveled his chair around and coaxed Buffy on to his lap. "I'm sorry baby, but I didn't know how else to get you what you wanted… no needed," he began to explain. Buffy just buried her face in the crook of his neck and listened. "Your father is… well… he…," Angelus stammered out being interrupted by Buffy. "He's an asshole," she breathed out. Angelus shook his head yes, "Let's talk about this later. Let's get to bed." Angelus stood carrying Buffy with him. "Can I sleep with you?," she asked quietly. Without even answering Angelus carried her to his new room and laid her in the bed covering with the blankets then sliding in with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Buffy waited nervously in the blindingly white room. She hated going to the doctor's, but she figured she had to. The doctor entered the room carrying a clip board. "Miss Summers you're here to be put on contraceptives correct?," the doctor asked smiling up at the young blonde. Buffy shook her head yes, "Yes." Buffy watched as the woman made a few marks on the paper then sat the clipboard down. "Did you know what kind you wanted? The pill, patch, diaphragm, shot?," the doctor began to list off. "I was thinking the patch," Buffy squeaked out. Once again the tall, dark haired woman made a mark on the paper. She then rummaged through a drawer and pulled out gown, "Go ahead and put this on and I'll come back to do the physical exam." Buffy took the gown, "Exam? I… well… what exam?" The doctor chuckled at the girls nervousness. "I like to do a physical exam with all my new patients. Rest assured you won't have to have another one for a year," the doctor explained before leaving the room. Buffy exhaled raggedly then started to take off her clothes. She was still very self conscious about her body. It had only been a month since the rape and she still had the remnants of a few scrapes and bruises. 

Buffy sat atop the cold examination table and waited nervously. Finally the doctor knocked on the door and Buffy told her she was ready. "This will not take long at all. Go ahead a lay back and put your feet in the stirrups," the doctor said kindly. Buffy did as she was told grabbing a hold of her gown as she did so. The doctor gently slid Buffy's gown up and applied cold gel to the metal object in her hand. The doctor chuckled when she looked down at Buffy, "You didn't take your under ware off." Buffy blushed profusely, "Sorry." Buffy jumped down from the table and pulled the material off before getting back in the position. "You may feel a little discomfort," the doctor warned as she began the exam. 

Buffy sat dressed in the exam room waiting for the doctor to return. The doctor entered the room and sat down across from Buffy. "Buffy I noticed quite a bit of scarring in your vaginal canal. Did something happ… What I mean to say… Did someone hurt you?," the doctor asked her voice thick with concern. "I… a couple of months ago… I was raped," Buffy whispered out ashamed of what had happened to her. The doctor patted the young girls hand between her own. "I'm going to prescribe you some cream to help with the scarring. As a precaution we always test for pregnancy before prescribing birth control. Did you take the morning after pill Buffy?," the doctor asked almost as an after thought. Buffy shook her head no, "They offered it, but he didn't get to … he was pushed off of me before he…And Angelus and I… well we… just before it happened." The doctor let out a sigh, "Lets get you to the bathroom for that test," the doctor said standing and walking towards the door. 

Buffy sat anxiously at home awaiting the phone call. The doctor had explained to Buffy that although her assailant hadn't ejaculated that pre-cum had the ability to get one pregnant. The doctor had taken a vile of Buffy's blood and promised to call her in three days time with the results. It was a Thursday afternoon and Angelus was at work. Angelus had insisted that she take time off for a few months. Buffy was curled up on the couch next to the phone waiting. She had been waiting all day and was frankly tired of it. She had just dozed off when she heard the shrill sound of the phone ringing. "Hello?," she asked. "Yes Doctor… hmm… I see… yes… tomorrow?… okay I'll see you at two," she said into the phone dropping it once she had finished the conversation. Silently she sat there staring unmoving ahead a few tears trailing down her cheeks. If it weren't for the unanswered question running through her head she would be happy. However, the truth of the matter was she didn't know who the father of her baby was. Buffy slowly made her way up the stairs and into Angelus' room. She slid onto the bed and wrapped herself in Angelus' blanket. She cried and cried until she was finally asleep. 

Angelus pulled up in front of the mansion half past five. He hopped out of his car and made his way into the large estate. He walked through the living room then the kitchen searching for his love. He checked in her room, but she wasn't there. Her car was out front so he knew she was home. Perhaps she was in his room. She had taken to sleeping with him every night so maybe she was there. He pushed his door open and found her sleeping curled up in his bed. He smiled at the sight she made then went down stairs and prepared supper for the two of them. He whistled happily to himself as he carried their dinner up the stairs. He gently placed it upon the bedside table then prodded the small girl in his bed awake. "Hey baby I made dinner," he said smiling down at her. Buffy worked her way up and leaned against the headboard. She took the offered plate of food and timidly ate. She needed to tell Angelus, but she didn't know how. 

Angelus had taken the dirty dishes down stairs and came back upstairs. He knew something was bothering her, but hadn't pushed the issue yet. Angelus always seemed to know when something was wrong with his love. Angelus entered the room to find Buffy up and pacing back and forth nervously. He walked up behind her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist halting her pacing. "Talk to me baby," he whispered kissing her several times by her ear. Buffy hummed in pleasure before turning into his chest. "We should sit," she said as she kissed his chest a few times. Angelus' frown deepened at the seriousness of her tone. Angelus swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed settling her on his lap. Buffy buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I … I went to the doctor," she croaked out. Angelus stiffened thinking something was wrong with her. "Are you alright?," he asked. Buffy shook her head yes then brought her hand up and began to toy with the hem of his shirt sleeve. "I'm … pregnant," she sobbed out expecting the worse from the man holding her. Surprising her he pulled her closer and kissed her several times. The only thing that flashed in Angelus' mind was that she was carrying his child. "Don't cry baby. Everything will be okay," he said trying to soothe her. 

Angelus held her while she cried for several minutes thinking she was upset to be pregnant with his child. "If you don't want it then we'll get it taken care of," he said trying to be supportive. Although Angelus wanted the baby he wouldn't force her to have it. "It's not that… I could never do that…," Buffy gasped out as she realized what he was offering. Angelus smiled then kissed her deeply on her mouth. Then he pulled off of her realizing that she was upset still. "What is it then baby?," he asked his eyes radiating concern. "I don't know who's… I mean… it could be…," she started to explain, but broke into another fit of sobs at the thought. Angelus finally understanding tightened his grip on her. "Baby I love you and I'll support you and," Angelus moved his hand down to her stomach, "the baby growing inside of you." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief at his words, "Will you go with me tomorrow to the doctor's visit?" Angelus smiled wider and shook his head yes, "Of course I'll take the whole day off tomorrow." 

Angelus sat next to Buffy holding her hand tightly awaiting the doctor. Finally the doctor entered the room and sat across from the two. "It seems you are six weeks along and everything is progressing normally," the doctor said as she looked at the striking couple before her. "You'll need to take prenatal vitamins. And this is a list of do's and don'ts for you to live by," the doctor said handing her a prescription and a piece of paper. "Thank you," Buffy said taking the items. Angelus turned to Buffy and kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "I'll wait outside," she said standing and leaving the small room. The doctor looked at Angelus and waited for him to speak. Angelus finally began, "Buffy is concerned with who the father of the baby is. Is there anyway to find out I mean before she has it." Solemnly the doctor shook her head no, "I'm sorry, but it will have to wait until after the baby is born." Angelus shook his head in understanding, "Thank you doctor." 

Buffy and Angelus rode in silence towards the house. Finally Buffy broke the muteness and asked the question that had burning on the tip of her tongue. "What did she say?," Buffy asked. Angelus knew he would not be able to avoid this. She desperately wanted to know if they could determine the DNA before the birth, but feared she would choke up if she asked herself. Angelus had agreed to ask for her, but now that he had the answer he did not want to break it to her. "She said you'll have to wait until after the birth. This doesn't change anything baby. I still love you," Angelus quickly spat out. Buffy turned and stared out the passenger window a single tear making it's way down her cheek landed in her hand. She figured they wouldn't be able to tell her and now she had a decision to make. Could she give birth to this child not knowing if it was that monster's spawn and even worse could she have an abortion?


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Angelus fidgeted nervously with the item in his pocket. He didn't think he had ever been so nervous in his entire life. He had found out one month ago that the love of his life was pregnant with what may or may not be his child. However, when Angelus thought about it he really didn't care if the baby was his or not. He knew that because the child she carried was part of her he would never care if it was not part of him as well. He would be content to love her and her… no their child… for the rest of his life. Finally Buffy came down stairs and his nervous pacing stopped. He stared up at her and gasped at her beauty. "You look gorgeous baby," he breathed. She was dressed in a short black number. Her hair upswept showing off her neck and shoulders. He extended his hand towards her and took her dainty hand in his. Buffy followed him out to the car wondering what had him so nervous.

Angelus had been fidgeting all through dinner. He had dropped a countless number of forks. Buffy giggled at him as he dropped his knife and cursed in the process. "Are you okay Angelus?," she asked through her giggles. Angelus shook his head yes then fumbled into his pants pocket and dropped down on one knee. Buffy gasped when she realized what was happening. "Buffy Summers," Angelus began, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears of happiness began to trickle from Buffy's eyes as she shook her head then croaked out, "Yes." Everyone in the restaurant clapped and congratulated the young couple. Angelus took the white gold diamond ring out of the box and pushed the ring onto her graceful finger then stood. "Come dance with me," he said pulling her from the chair she sat. They danced slowly together Buffy crying happy tears and Angelus grinning widely.

Angelus carried Buffy up the stairs to his… no their… bedroom. He gently sat her on her feet. Slowly he unzipped the back of her dress watching her intently the entire time. She was nervous he could tell, but he could also tell she wanted this. He watched as the dress fell and pooled at her feet. He kissed her upon the top of her head then on her temple. Finally he kissed her lips and felt her tremble in his embrace. "Do you want me to stop?," he asked. Buffy shook her head no and feverishly attacked his mouth. Angelus worked his nimbly to undo her bra and pull it off of her. He stepped back long enough to take in her beauty. He still vividly remembered their first night together, but it still felt like this was their first time. He gently laid her back onto the bed then slowly worked her under ware down and off of her. Angelus sat back on his haunches staring lovingly down at his beauty. He quickly stood up and disrobed himself. Buffy stay still on the bed staring at him as he undressed.

Angelus slid onto the bed next to her and idly traced his finger up and down her face. "You're stunning baby. Do you know how perfect you are?," he asked as he gently brushed his lips against her cheek. Buffy turned into his kiss as she stared into his eyes. Angelus couldn't believe how red she had gotten at his words. "So perfect," he whispered again before kissing her down her neck. Angelus wanted to watch her cum and hear his name cross her lips in utter ecstasy. He gently traced his fingers down her stomach and towards her entrance. Slowly he circled her pleasure bud lightly flicking it several times. He watched as Buffy began to pant in satisfaction. Slowly he dipped a digit inside her hot sheath. He watched as her face played every ping of gratification she felt. After nearly 20 minutes of this Angelus finally sat up and straddled her. Slowly he pushed inside of her relishing in her firm heat. He began a slow and steady rhythm as he pushed his arms under her and brought her closer. Buffy had been staring deep into his eyes the entire time then she felt the beginnings of an orgasm coming. She closed her eyes tightly. The memories of her rape flashed before her closed eyes. "No!," she screamed and began to sob as she pushed Angelus away from her. Angelus stopped and slowly pulled out of her. "Baby it's me," he said pulling her into his embrace. "I know I'm sorry," she sobbed as she sat up. "Baby do you trust me?," he asked as she sat up next to her. Numbly Buffy shook her head yes then looked up at him.

Angelus laid back down next to his love praying to God this would work. He gently grabbed Buffy's arm then pulled her towards him. "Straddle me baby," Angelus whispered watching her trying to gauge her reaction. Slowly Buffy sat on top of him. "You're in control baby. Understand? You have the control," he whispered to her waiting for her to make her move. Buffy shook her head yes then sat up on her knees. She quickly wiped the tears from her face then bent down and kissed him. "You're in control baby," he whispered one last time. Angelus slowly grabbed on to her hips and guided her to his thick member. He then took his hands away staring lovingly into her eyes. He waited patiently for her then hissed in pleasure as she guided herself down onto his turgid member. She slowly began to rock back and forth. Angelus reached in between their bodies and began to toy with her small bud. Suddenly Buffy began to careen forward impaling herself harder on his thick member. Angelus grinned widely as she began to bounce wildly loosing herself in the passion. He felt her slick walls pulse as she tipped over into the most powerful orgasm her young body had ever felt. Angelus lost himself in her heat and screamed her name just as his left her lips. Buffy fell exhausted atop him breathing heavily. Angelus kissed her several times then rolled over holding her close to him.

Buffy struggled to pull herself from her seat finally staggering to her feet. She waddled her way out of the garden and back into the house. She smiled sweetly when she saw Angelus walking in carrying his briefcase. "Hey baby," he said seductively as he stalked towards her. "How are my girl's?," he asked as he kissed her upon the lips and gently caressed her bulging stomach. "I'm fine and your daughter has been kicking away," she giggled as she felt yet another kick. "Feel," she said pushing his hand onto her stomach. Angelus gasped then smiled widely as he felt the kicks pounding out of her abdomen. "Our little soccer player," he marveled. "Perhaps cheerleader," Buffy stated seriously. Angelus laughed at that then dropped his briefcase and picked his love up. He carried her up the stairs and deposited her lovingly on their bed. "Angelus we can't not now. We have to go get Dawn," she panted heavily. Angelus grinned devishly then kissed her upon her lips. "She called she wanted to spend the night at her friends house so we're getting her tomorrow," he revealed as he began to push her shirt up.

Angelus had loaded the last of Dawn's bags into the trunk. "Is that everything Dawnie?," he asked her. Dawn shook her head yes, "Just let me say goodbye to everyone." Angelus nodded his head then walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. "She's saying goodbye then she'll be right out," Angelus informed his beauty then rested against the side of the car. Buffy shook her head in acknowledgement then began to read her book once again. Angelus stiffened as he saw Hank come out of the house. Angelus vividly remembered that day at the facility that he had told his daughter she was dead to him. Angelus took several steps forward gently shutting the door to the car as he went. "What do you want Hank?," Angelus gritted out between clenched teeth. "I want to talk to my daughter," he said as he tried to walk past Angelus. Angelus roughly grabbed Hank and pulled him close to him. "My fiancé is in a very fragile state right now. I trust whatever you want to say to her isn't going to cause her any anguish," Angelus spat out at the man. Hank shook his head no, "I just wanted to apologize. Dawn she told me what happened." Angelus released the man, "Wait here." Angelus made his way to the car and opened the door crouching down to talk to his love. "Baby your father wants to talk to you. You don't have to if you don't want to," he said quickly. Buffy closed her book and shook her head.

Both Dawn and Angelus had been sitting in the house for over an hour. Angelus hadn't wanted to leave his fiancé alone with her father, but Buffy had insisted. He looked out the window for the millionth time to see Buffy and Hank sitting together on the swinging bench. Dawn sat on the floor playing monopoly with her younger brothers. "Are you gonna visit Dawn?," asked the smaller of the boys. Dawn smiled down at her little brother, "Yeah twerp I'll come and visit. Besides its just for the summer." The little boy stood up with his hands on his hips, "I am not a twerp." Dawn laughed and Angelus couldn't help but laugh as well. Finally the door opened and Hank came in followed by Buffy. Angelus stood immediately rushing towards his girl taking in her puffy eyes. Angelus glared at Hank until Buffy placed her hand on his chest and reached up on her tipple toes to kiss him, "It' s alright." Hank walked into the living room, "Boys I want you to meet someone." The two sandy haired boys stood up and ran to their dad. "This is your oldest sister, Buffy," he said as Buffy stepped forward and bent down to greet the boys. Buffy managed to get down on her knees her large stomach making it difficult for her. "And what are your names?," she asked. "Caleb," the older said followed by the younger, "Henry." Buffy gave them both hugs then started to get back up. Angelus quickly helped her up.

The car ride was pretty silent. Dawn sat in the back listening to her ipod while Buffy slept. Angelus wondered what her and her father talked about, but figured if she wanted him to know she would tell him. Finally they pulled up to the mansion and Angelus had to start the daunting task of unloading the trunk. Buffy waddled her way upstairs claiming she was tired and needed a nap. Dawn helped carry a few things in then began to unpack her bags and put things away. Finally the trunk was emptied and Angelus ordered some Chinese take out too tired to cook. He made his way upstairs to find Buffy still sleeping. He decided he would wake her once the food got here. He made his way down stairs and gave Dawn the money for the food and told her would be taking a shower. Once he emerged from the shower he quickly dressed and headed to his bed to wake his love. He was surprised to see her sitting up reading. "Hey baby I ordered Chinese it should be here," he said as he sat on the bed next to her. Buffy dog eared her book then followed him down the stairs.

Finally the couple had retired to bed. Buffy had been unusually quiet and Angelus was worried. Buffy emerged from the shower and slid into the bed next to Angelus. She laid her head upon his chest then finally spoke, "Angelus?" Angelus ran his fingers through her damp hair, "Hmm?" Buffy kissed his chest several times before speaking again, "What would you think about Dawn living with us?" Angelus thought for a few moments before speaking. "Is that what you want baby?," he asked prepared to give her anything she wanted. Buffy sat up and looked into his eyes. "Yeah, well Claudia is pregnant and they really don't have room for her. Dad asked if we would take her," Buffy revealed. Angelus knew that bastard had an ulterior motive to wanting to make up with his daughter. "I wouldn't mind it if she lived with us," he said as he kissed her. Buffy smiled and kissed him before settling down in the bed next to him. "Don't say anything to Dawn yet. I still have to talk to her," Buffy revealed before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Buffy quickly put the finishing touches to dinner and brought the items out to the table. Angelus would be home soon as well as their special guest. She had refused to tell Angelus who was coming to dinner. She figured he would be pretty upset, but she also knew he wouldn't do anything to upset her. They had two short months until the baby was due then another three before the wedding. Angelus wanted to marry her now, but Buffy wanted to wait until she had her figure back. At least that's what she told Angelus, but really she wanted to wait until after the paternity test. She wanted to give Angelus a chance to back out. Buffy, also, wanted Spike to be in the wedding if there was one. She really wanted Angelus to get over whatever anger issues he harbored against his best friend. She had tried to get him to talk to him, but he refused so now she had to take things into her own hands. She had sent Dawn to the mall and called Spike to come over.

Angelus entered the kitchen and smiled at the picture before him. His very pregnant fiancé was trying to set the roast in the center of the table. He chuckled at her as she cursed her large stomach getting in the way. "Instead of laughing you could help," she said wryly. Angelus sat his briefcase down then walked over to her grabbing the roast from her and setting it in the center of the table for her. He then bent down and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "So who is this guest we're having?," he asked once again. Buffy shook her head, "You'll just have to wait and see. Now sit he'll be here soon." Angelus narrowed his brows at the word he then sat down. Just as he sat down the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, now don't get up," she said motioning for him to stay seated. Buffy opened the door and smiled widely at the man before her. "Now don't you look beautiful, Ducks. No wonder Angelus has been hiding you away," he said as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Buffy blushed then thanked him and guided him into the dining room. "Ducks you said he wouldn't be here," Spike whispered when he saw Angelus. Angelus immediately stood from his seat. "What is he doing here?," Angelus gritted out. Buffy could see the anger radiating from him and quickly walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest. 

"Baby don't be mad. You guys need to make up. I don't like knowing that I'm the cause for the break up of your friendship," Buffy revealed.

"You are not the cause, baby. He is the cause," Angelus all but yelled as he pointed at Spike. 

"Hey Peaches," Spike said holding up his hands, "I'm sorry I let her… well… I'm sorry. She's alright now pregnant with your babe and all." 

"It wasn't his fault Angelus. It was no one's fault. Don't forget that if it weren't for Spike I would be dead right now," she remarked.

"I know it wasn't his fault," Angelus whispered, "It was mine. I should have taken you with me or sent someone in my place." 

For the first time Buffy saw tears leave her love's eyes. He pulled her closely to him and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. "I could have lost you," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Spike walked back a few steps leaning into the wall so as not to intrude. "I guess blaming Spike was my only way of dealing," he revealed as he buried his face into her hair. Finally he looked up at his long time friend, "I'm sorry Spike for blaming you. I know I never thanked you, but thank you." Spike stood up straight and walked over to his friend. "It's alright Peaches. I knew you'd come around," Spike said patting him on the back. "I'll leave you two be," he said as he started to walk out of the dining room. "No wait!," Buffy called after him, "I spent all day cooking and you both are going to eat this." Spike chuckled at her grand gesture towards the ornately designed table. Spike silently slid into a chair and watched as Angelus pulled a chair out for Buffy. They ate pretty much in silence until Angelus finally spoke. "Spike… Buffy and I… we're getting married," he began, "you think you're up for the role of best man?" Spike chuckled at his friend then smiled at Buffy. "Damn right I'm up for it," he said slapping his knee. "And…," Buffy began softly, "I was thinking you could be the god father?" Angelus stared at his love in shock, but figured this was what she wanted. Spike jumped up from his seat and walked over to the petite blonde. "Anything for you Ducks," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Spike then walked over to his friend and pulled him into a friendly embrace, "You take care of her bloke. I'll leave you two alone." Spike stood up straight, "See you Wednesday then Ducks." 

Angelus waited until his friend left then looked at his fiancé quizzically, "Wednesday?" Buffy blushed profusely, "We have lunch every Wednesday. I knew you'd be upset so I never told you." Angelus shook his head and stood up walking over to his soon to be wife. "I'm sorry I made you have to sneak around. Come on lets go upstairs," he said seductively as he held his hand out to her. Buffy took his hand and smiled widely at him. She let him pull her up and nearly out of the room. "Wait let me clean this up," she said motioning to the table behind her. Angelus pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. "I'll do it later," he said as he picked her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. 

_Two months later…_

Angelus rushed through traffic, "Hold on baby we're almost there!" Buffy sat as calmly as she could given the circumstances in the seat. "Slow down," she panted as a contraction hit her. "I can't slow down I don't want you to have this baby in a car I want you to have it in a hospital," he told her as he cut off yet another car. Buffy cringed as a horn blared and Angelus slammed on the brakes for the tenth time. "We have time," she panted out, "Please don't kill us before she's born." Angelus looked over at her and reluctantly let his foot off the gas. Finally they pulled up in front of the hospital and Angelus jumped out of his seat and ran to Buffy's side. He effortlessly lifted her and carried her into the hospital. "The car Angel!," she screamed at him. He was acting as if she was dying she couldn't' believe it. A nurse rushed forward with a wheel chair in front of her. "She's in labor," was all he said as he gently placed her in the seat. "Angelus go move the car," Buffy panted out. Angelus didn't want to leave her, but the look in her eyes told him not fight it. 

Angelus held onto her hand as she pushed once again. She was squeezing him so tight, but he didn't feel it anymore. He dabbed her forehead with the cold towel to keep the sweat from her eyes. "Push baby, you can do it," he chanted once again. Buffy let out a long breath as she finished her fourth push. "She's crowning," the doctor said happily. Angelus glanced down and couldn't believe she was pushing a baby out of her. "Breathe baby breath," Angelus told her as he kissed her, "You're doing so good baby." Buffy shook her head yes then she heard the doctor, "One, two, three… Push." Buffy began pushing once again as she squeezed Angelus' hand. Angelus stared down at her and pushed her hair out of her face. The doctor finished his count then told her to breathe again. Buffy began to suck in air quickly. "One more push Buffy," the doctor informed her. Tears began to glisten in Angelus' eyes. "You hear that baby only one more. I love you so much," he told her as he dabbed the sweat from her once again. Buffy shook her head in then listened for the doctor to tell her to push. Finally in her last push she heard the first cry of her child and immediately broke into tears. 

The doctor placed the baby on the mother's stomach and handed the father the scissors. Buffy cried tears of joy as Angelus cut the baby's umbilical cord. "Congratulations," the nurse said as she whisked the child away to administer the APGAR and clean the new child. Finally Buffy had the baby in her arms and was able to stare into her daughter's face. "She's so beautiful," Buffy sobbed out. "Just like her mother," Angelus remarked. Buffy looked into Angelus' eyes and smiled widely. "What are we naming her," the nurse asked as she checked Buffy's vitals. "Makenna Dawn," she said as she stared into her baby's tiny face. "O'Connor, Makenna Dawn O'Connor," Angelus said as he lightly traced his finger over his tiny baby's face. Buffy stared up into Angelus' face shock written all over her own. She waited for the nurse to leave before speaking, "You don't want to wait?" Angelus looked up at her confused, "For what?" Buffy looked down at the baby in her arms then back at her fiancé. "For the blood test?," she asked forlornly. Angelus looked at the love of his life. "I've been thinking a lot about that and decided I don't want to know. I don't care who her biological father is. She is a part of you Buffy and I am her father. I will always be her father. It doesn't matter what some damn blood test says. If you want to know I understand, but I don't," he stated firmly. Buffy's vision clouded with unshed tears of happiness. "Really?," she croaked out. "Really," he said smiling and bringing her into a kiss. 


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Buffy gently placed her daughter into her basinet. The three month old gurgled happily and cracked a faint smile. Buffy smiled down at the tiny girl then laid down on the bed. "Please Makenna get some rest," Buffy whispered, "mommy needs some rest." As soon as Buffy's eyes closed she was deep in sleep. Angelus walked into the room and smiled at the picture. Both his girls were fast asleep and he didn't want to disturb them. He slowly bent down and kissed his soon to be wife atop the head then kissed his little girl. He nearly skipped out of the room and down the stairs he was so full of joy. He began to whistle as he started to cook dinner. One week he thought to himself. One more week and Buffy and I will be Mr. and Mrs. Angelus O'Connor.

Angelus was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the faint cry of his daughter. He waited a few moments then heard it die out. He smiled knowing that meant Buffy was up and feeding their daughter. He turned the flame down to simmer so he could stow away and peek in on his girls. He smiled widely as he saw Buffy sitting up in bed their daughter cradled in her arms. He marveled at how fast his daughter was suckling away. She had quite the appetite and seemed to always be hungry. He watched intently at Buffy's face amazed at the look of pure love and joy plastered across her face. "How are my girls?," he asked finally breaking the silence. Buffy looked up smiling even wider then he thought possible. "Tired," Buffy remarked wryly. Angelus looked at her then made his way to the bed. "When you're finished feeding the little one come down stairs I'm making dinner," he said as he kissed her gently on the lips. Buffy smiled at him then shook her head. 

_One week later…_

Angelus stood nervously at the end of the altar. He couldn't believe that today was the day. He had been waiting so long for this day and it was finally here. Finally he heard the music start and Buffy emerge from inside the house. They had chosen and intimate back yard wedding. He watched absorbedly as she walked down the isle on the arm of her Spike. Buffy had insisted that Spike walk her down the isle. She didn't want her father to walk her, but she did want him there. He looked over where he stood with his pregnant wife and two sons. Dawn stood holding tiny Makenna. A few other guest stood watching the beautiful bride walk down the isle and finally being given over to Angelus. They cried when they said I do and they laughed when she threw the bouquet and Dawn caught it. Everyone got misty eyed when the couple danced their first dance. They really were quite the striking couple. 

_Four years later…_

The tiny four year old ran laughing through the sprinkler. Her blonde hair flying wildly through the air behind her. Buffy laughed as she jumped through the sprinkler flinging into her father's strong arms. "Daddy! You're home," the tiny four year old yelled as she landed into her father's arms and was lifted high into the air. Angelus smiled widely as he stared into the sparkling blue eyes of his daughter. "For the whole weekend baby girl," he giggled as he tossed her up in the air and caught her a couple of times. Finally he settled her back down on the wet grass and sauntered over to his wife. "You got all wet," she said as he pulled her into a hug. "Doesn't matter," he said as he kissed the top of her wet head. "Daddy play with us," Makenna demanded as she jumped through the sprinkler again. Angelus turned and chuckled at her jumping through the water. "I'll get changed and take you in the pool," he offered. Makenna obviously loved the idea and began to jump up and down clapping. Angelus smirked at Buffy then headed inside. 

Buffy fitted her daughter with her water wings then slid in the pool with her. "Stay on the shallow side baby," Buffy said worriedly. Makenna began to dog paddle over to the wall and held on to the side. "S'okay mommy I gots water wings," the tiny four year old stated as she used the wall to guide herself to the deep end. Angelus emerged just as Buffy was beginning to panic. "I got her baby," Angelus said as he dived into the pool and pulled the small girl into his arms. "You know better then going on the deep end with out your daddy," Angelus admonished his little girl. In response all he got were giggles. Buffy stayed on the shallow end and watched. Looking at their little girl she wondered who the father really was. This question often plagued her. Buffy feared she knew the answer, but she found herself not caring. The little girl in question was the spitting image of her mother save for the blue eyes. Looking at Angelus' dark figures and deep brown eyes she knew that he wasn't the father of their baby girl. She wondered if Angelus knew it as well. 

Angelus did know deep down that the little girl he held in his arms every day. The little girl he told bedtimes stories to. The little girl he loved with all his heart was probably not his. The blue eyes were a dead give away. His own eyes were a deep brown and his wife's were green. There was a slip chance that if blue eyes were recessive in both their genes that she could have blue eyes, but in all probability, no, she wasn't his. Angelus didn't care he had meant what he said the day of her birth.

Finally the three left the pool and showered and changed. Buffy whipped something up for dinner quickly. The family ate laughing at the lovable antics of their four year old. After dinner Angelus grabbed his jacket and some for his wife and daughter as well. "Who's up for ice cream?," he asked. Makenna immediately grabbed her jacket and struggled to get it on. Buffy bent down and helped her daughter put her arms in the sleeves. Angelus marveled at the picture before him. Everyday he counted his lucky stars that he had found this woman. His heart swelled everyday with pride when he realized he would have this woman by his side for the rest of his life. 

Angelus gently tucked their four year old in bed and read her favorite story. "_The Princess and the Pea _again?," he asked chuckling at the happy little girl. She vigorously shook her head yes and so Angelus picked the familiar book up and began to read it aloud. Soon the tiny girl was fast asleep. He kissed her then stood up gently and turned the light off. He made his way down the hall to the master bedroom.

Buffy bent into the car and undid her tiny girl's car seat. She lifted the small girl out and set her on her feet. She knew how much Makenna hated to be carried around unless, of course, it was by her father. Buffy grasped her small hand and lead her into the doctor's office. She quickly checked in then sat down in one of those hard gray chairs that always adorned the waiting rooms of doctor's offices. "Mommy I'm hungry," Makenna whined as she sat impatiently next to her mother. Buffy pulled out a small bag of trail mix and a juice box. She opened the bag and handed to her daughter then popped the straw into the box. "Here you go baby. It won't be long then we can go home and I'll make lunch," Buffy promised as she smiled down at her blonde daughter. Makenna seemed placated for the time being. Finally the nurse called for them and they entered the sterile room. The doctor finally came in and smiled at the two in the room. "Makenna why don't you come here," he said kindly to the small child. Makenna looked up at her mother her eyes full of hesitation. Buffy nodded for her to go to the doctor. "Time for your shot little one," the doctor smiled as he pulled out they syringe and prepared the area. "All set," he said once he bandaged her up. The doctor made to leave, but Buffy stopped him. "Can we do a paternity?," she blurted out to the doctor. The doctor frowned and almost asked her why, but just shook his head yes. 

Buffy waited by the phone for hours. Finally the shrill ring woke her out of her revere and she quickly answered it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was the doctor. "Yes this is Mrs. O'Connor… hmm… I see… Yes… thank you," Buffy breathed into the phone before finally setting it back into the receiver. So now she knew who the father of her daughter was. The question was did she share the news with her husband. He had said he never wanted to know. Buffy sighed and set about preparing dinner. Angelus arrived home and they ate then watched a movie with Makenna before putting her to bed. Angelus tucked her in then made his way to the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

He smiled when he saw Buffy pacing back and forth across the plush carpet. Her face was crinkled up into deep concentration. Angelus walked up behind her and stopped her pacing by placing his arms around her middle. "Hey baby," he whispered huskily as he began to nibble her ear lobe. Buffy mewled in pleasure as she leaned back in his embrace and cricked her neck father to the side to give him better access. Angelus grinned as he began to kiss his way down her delectable neck. Finally Buffy broke the silence by sighing his name, "Angelus?" Angelus stopped kissing her long enough to twirl her around to face him. "Hmm?," he asked as he kissed her several times upon the lips. "Wait," Buffy breathed heavily as she pushed herself from him. Angelus furrowed his brow quizzically and asked, "What is it Buffy? Is something wrong?" Buffy shook her head no, "I need to tell you something." Angelus whisked her up into his arms and carried her to their bed and laid next to her. "Tell me baby," he whispered as he gently brushed the hair out of her face. "It's about Makenna," Buffy tested not revealing to much. Angelus eyes immediately radiated panic as he let go of Buffy and began to walk out of the room towards their little girl's room. "Is she alright? What's wrong?," he stammered as he stormed towards the four year olds bedroom. Buffy chased him down, "Nothing is wrong she's sleeping now don't wake her."

Buffy knew Angelus said he never wanted to know who her real father was, but Buffy felt it was important. She knew she was being silly, but for some reason she thought that Angelus would love her and Makenna a little less if he knew the truth. However, at the same time she felt that he needed to know. She waited patiently for Angelus to return after he insisted that he check on Makenna. Angelus returned to the room his face showed his relief at knowing their daughter was alright. Angelus sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "What is it baby?," he finally asked breaking the long silence that had enveloped them.

Buffy figured she would give him the good news first. "Well I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Angelus' mouth dropped in shock at her news. He slowly leant forward and brought her into a passionate kiss. This is what he had wanted to hear leave her mouth for the past three years. She had wanted to wait until Makenna was a little older. "How long?," he asked breaking the kiss. "Two months I found out last week," she revealed, "but there's more news." Angelus looked at her expectantly and waited. "I know you said you never wanted to know, but I had to know and I think you should know," she started to babble. Angelus stopped her and kissed her several times. Tears began to leak out of the corner of her eyes as she continued to babble on. "I just don't want this to change things. I don't want you to be upset and I don't…"

Angelus kissed her once again, "Shhh." He knew exactly what she was talking about and it was time he came clean. He needed to ease her fears and let her know that nothing would change the way he felt about his two girls. "Baby I know," he stated simply. Buffy looked at him confused, "You know?" Angelus shook his head yes then looked down sort of ashamed of himself. "I've always known baby. That night, our first night together," he began, "I didn't know if you were on birth control and I figured a baby was the last thing you need. I wore a condom Buffy." Buffy shook her head disbelievingly, "I don't understand, but you said you never wanted to know." Angelus shook his head in agreement, "I said that because I knew it would destroy you Buffy. I knew you weren't ready for that baby." Buffy wiped the tears that began to flow from her eyes at his words. Angelus pulled her closer to him and kissed her several times atop the head. Buffy cried for several moments before finally regaining her composure. "You knew and you still love her," Buffy whispered. "Baby I meant what I said that because she's a part of you I will always love her. Every day I look at Makenna I see you in her baby. I have always loved and will always love Makenna. I am her father baby and nothing will ever change that. And now she will have a little brother or sister and I will still lover her just as much as any other children we have," Angelus said breathing deeply waiting for Buffy to respond. Buffy looked at the man she loved her eyes filled with amazement. She now knew that everything would be alright. As long as she had Angelus in her life everything would be alright.

The End


End file.
